Finding Freedom
by Yasumi
Summary: Xalaina is nothing like any woman Kylo Ren has ever met before. Curiosity would be his downfall as will temptation if he isn't careful. A Kylo Ren/OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Lucasarts/Star Wars. Xalaina is all that is mine.

 **As we know little about the new movies trajectory, I am grasping straws and making shit up as I go in accordance with a few books about Jedi and Sith I picked up for references and information. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Xalaina is pronounced: Za-Lay-Nah**

Chapter 1

She held both her shoes in one hand as she approached the village of Tuanul. It was the only place she was sure her personal ship would be safe from the Scavengers of Jakku.

Xalaina travelled all over the Galaxy in her small ship she'd nicknamed Freedom. Unlike most travelers, she was not after knowledge, items, or attempting to form friendships, Xalaina travelled to get away from her life at home.

She'd been gone for almost a year now, the longest she'd been gone without her father sending his trained dogs out to bring her back. He must be busy, it was the only explanation. He liked to remind her from time to time that she would never truly escape him.

The sand had cooled under the fallen night sky, but it was welcome as the long walk had her sweating. This had been her first visit to Jakku. She hadn't found much. She wandered mostly, just something to occupy her time and focus her thoughts. She could have stayed in the village, but she wasn't one to socialize.

Her eyes caught sight of a pyre burning hot only a short distance away. She could hear the faint sounds of the people within Tuanul. Entering it, Xalaina sought to find their leader to thank him for allowing her ship to be parked safely in his territory. One never knew when they might need to make a good impression, she might find herself back here someday.

Her search was interrupted by a BB-8 unit as it zoomed past her beeping an apology as it did so.

Xalaina hated Droids. They unsettled her in ways her father would mock her for. Lifeless forms programmed to do anything and everything without compassion or second thoughts. It reminded her of her own upbringing, only she knew the difference between right and wrong, pain and suffering.

She watched the BB-8 unit all the same before it disappeared into a hut. Her attention now taken off the Droid she looked up with a sigh and noticed multiple small forms in the sky.

Xalaina squinted, unsure what she was looking at until they drew closer. It was a small fleet belonging to the First Order, she was certain of it.

She groaned. Surely her father hadn't sent them here to locate her. That was too much manpower just to force her home. Normally it was one small ship with a few lackeys. Unsure what to expect, Xalaina began to head back to her ship, deciding she didn't want to deal with this.

She hadn't made it to Freedom before a couple of the ships landed. When the doors opened the Stormtroopers began to file out in lines firing their blasters instantly. "Shit," Xalaina cursed, knowing for sure they were not there for her. Whatever she'd gotten caught up in, it wasn't worth her time. Nothing to do with her father was worth her time.

Several blaster shots passed by her, disrupting the sand. Screams echoed throughout the night sky, but they did not make her pause. She felt no pity for these people, no remorse. This was not her fight to get involved in.

Had she been closer she would have heard one Trooper shout to another, "Over there," and point her way. Her folly was putting her back to the fray in retreat. She felt the sting of a blaster shot skim over her left shoulder and a second whizzed past her striking her ship.

Allowing her anger to take over, Xalaina turned in an instant. She dodged several more blasts and stalked back toward those shooting at her. Her steady gaze locked onto them and for a moment they seemed shocked by her actions. She was hyper aware that they had no clue who she was, not that it surprised her as most people under her father's command didn't.

She reached the Stormtroopers, dodging every blast they fired along the way. In quick, easy, and perfectly trained movements, she killed them both.

She took a moment to look back at her ship now smoking and clearly in no condition to fly. Annoyed, she saw only one option.

Careful to avoid the rest of the blaster shots, she turned on the next group who had set their sights to her noticing their fellow soldiers going down. The arrival of a new ship made everything stop, including Xalaina. She recognized this one to be of greater importance.

Patience was a virtue, one that she'd become very good at, so she waited and watched pretending to surrender only out of curiosity over the newcomers.

When the door opened a tall figure cloaked in black, his face hidden by a mask, exited. Xalaina straightened up, her blue eyes focused only on that man. She needn't have met him to know who he was. His reputation proceeded him.

The man in the mask, Kylo Ren, approached an old man. What the master of the Knights of Ren would want with an old man, she couldn't begin to guess, but it was clear that this man was their reason for invading.

Seemed a tad like overkill to her. All this combat and senseless killing over some old fellow. The First Order certainly had a way of making a messy entrance.

Xalaina didn't care to listen to what was transpiring, it was none of her concern and they were too far to hear clearly anyhow. The Troopers surrounding her began to nudge her forward toward the gathered group of villagers. She went along with it growing ever closer and gaining a better look at Kylo Ren.

Ren seemed to grow impatient. He pulled his Lightsaber out and cut down the unarmed, elderly man.

A shout sounded somewhere behind Xalaina. She turned to see a blast sore toward Kylo Ren, whose reaction was so quick she hardly caught it at all. The shot froze in midair and the man who fired it was clearly rigid as the power of the Force gripped him.

Stormtroopers rushed forward and dragged the man to Kylo Ren, shoving him to his knees in front of him. Xalaina couldn't help but smirk as he tried to remain witty, maybe even a little cocky in the face of evil.

Very little words were exchanged between the two men before the captive was taken prisoner, escorted onto the ship Kylo Ren had landed in. Xalaina had two options now, she knew there was no way anyone would walk away alive from this village and her ship was not a viable option.

She could become a prisoner herself or..., no the second option was not one she was willing to do, not yet.

She turned her attention back to the nearby Stormtroopers and before one knew what hit him, she broke his neck. The commotion caught Ren's attention, as intended.

Xalaina cringed inwardly as the Force caught her body just as it did the stranger before her. Her limbs tight and unmoving no matter how hard she tried.

She hated the Force.

As it had happened with the last man, she was brought before Kylo Ren. She didn't open her mouth to speak, she wouldn't need to. A single name could have solved her dilemma here, but her pride would not allow her to say it. She would rather do this the hard way.

His masked face was looking toward her, but he also did not speak. He looked her over, that she was certain by the slight tilt of his head down and then up. Her clothing was nothing like that of the villagers and most certainly marked her as foreign.

"Strange," his deep, muffled voice said. She could not tell if he was intrigued, irritated, or even angry. "Take her as well," he ordered his men.

XxX

She remained calm as she was forced through the large mothership and into a relatively plain room where she was clasped onto an upright steel bed of some kind. Used for interrogation no doubt. She'd never been in one before, nor had she seen one.

She waited patiently for someone to come to her. Finally, Xalaina turned her eyes to the door as it opened revealing Kylo Ren. In all honesty, she hadn't expected him to do the interrogating, though it made sense. The Force was usually a quick way to gain information.

"Some company at last," speaking for the first time, Xalaina kept her voice soft. He didn't frighten her. This was almost too exciting for her. Like a child at play. Xalaina loved her games.

"You were very foolish to have attacked my men." He told her.

"You haven't come here to tell me that." She replied, making what she hoped was eye contact.

"Then you know why I'm here."

"Perhaps," her voice never wavered even when he stepped closer. In truth, she had no idea why he thought she was there and for a moment she wished she had paid closer attention to what had actually been said back on Jakku.

"Where is the Droid." He demanded, his voice level, never betraying emotion.

"I don't know. I wasn't with the man you captured." She gave the only shrug she could considering her shackles.

His hand came up. Apparently, he was in a hurry for answers she was not giving. She didn't turn from him, she faced off with him. Her eyes never leaving the mask, and then, she laughed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm not laughing at you, but rather this situation. You can't possibly know the irony in this." She shook her head.

He stopped what he was trying to do and with a different movement of his hand she felt her body stiffen, all her movements hindered once again by the power of the Force.

"Your mind is closed to me," he said. This time, he did sound surprised.

"Don't feel special." Perhaps, she was having too much fun now. If she hindered their mission much longer she was certain the price she'd pay wouldn't be worth the hassle. Sucking up her pride she decided this had to end. Her meddling would only cause further punishment. "You can find your answers with General Hux." She hated to say the name. Hated to call her situation to his attention. Xalaina decided she'd say no more.

Her body fell free of his power and without a word he left her alone once more.

XxX

Kylo Ren marched to the bridge, where General Hux was giving orders to his crew. He was preparing to interrogate their male prisoner. Ren found him before he could leave.

"The female prisoner from Jakku claims to know you," Ren said trying not to sound annoyed. He was perplexed at her mental resistance, an effortless task for her it would seem. He could not find a crack in her thoughts to allow him to see into her head and that has never happened to him before. It was..., unnerving.

"Really?" Hux sounded genuinely surprised. "Did you get any answers from her?" He asked.

"This one may need your kind of..., persuasion." Ren did not want to report his failure to the General, but he could not deny that something had gone wrong

Hux seemed to evaluate how to respond. "I'll deal with her after I visit the other one."

XxX

It must have been hours before Xalaina's interrogation room door opened again. The second General Hux's eyes fell on her his already pale face seemed to pale more.

"Hello General," she greeted almost mockingly.

"Xalaina...," he seemed stunned. As if realizing his place he rushed to release her from her bonds.

"The Dark Jedi certainly took his sweet time telling you about me." She remarked.

"I didn't know it was you. Had I known, I would have been here sooner. He doesn't know who you are?" Hux sounded surprised.

"Not many who still remain living do. I'm not exactly my father's pride and joy." Xalaina replied a hint of resentment welling in her stomach. Hux didn't reply, what could he say? Hux barely knew Xalaina anyhow and that's how she planned to keep it.

"I'll inform your father immediately of your presence here," The General straightened his posture.

"Do what you must, General." Xalaina had no time to deal with the man who was her father's lapdog. Supreme Leader Snoke had all his lackeys wrapped around his finger, a fact Xalaina was well aware of.

She followed Hux from the room turning heads in curiosity as they walked by. Her father, Snoke, would not be pleased by her actions and that alone made them that much more worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arriving home it was no surprise she was taken to see her father immediately. Those who escorted her most likely thought she was just another lackey for him, most did.

She didn't grow up here. When her father began training young Ben Solo that was when they'd come to this little world. No one here knew of her lineage which was fine by her. She got no special treatment from Leader Snoke and she didn't seek it, though she did enjoy pushing his buttons to their limits.

She entered the room where Supreme Leader Snoke waited. The doors shut behind her leaving the room dim. Her father stood not too far from her, his face betraying no signs of his internal emotions, but she was sure he was unimpressed by her actions.

"Your games grow tiresome," he said to her his eyes narrowing the slightest bit. He was never impressed by anything she did of her own choice.

"What games?" Xalaina played innocent, but she knew damn well what he meant.

"You killed one of my Soldiers to gain access to Ren's ship as a hostage when all you needed to do was tell him who you were or at the very least demand an audience with General Hux sooner." He glared now, his long bony fingers curling tightly around the staff he was holding.

"Three," she replied causing her father to pause in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He demanded.

"I killed three of your Soldiers." She corrected him completely disregarding the rest of his speech. She watched his chin tighten at her arrogance. "I probably could have killed your new unsuspecting puppy as well." She added for extra sass, though she knew that she was no true match for Ren.

"Is that what this is about, jealousy?" Supreme Leader Snoke seemed more irritated at that thought.

"Jealous, hardly." She snorted crossing her arms. "If anything I'm grateful to him. Had he never become your apprentice I'd still be beneath your wicked hand. You haven't forgotten what you put me through have you, father? The beatings that rendered me immobile for days at a time. The mental abuse you spit in your words." She snarled then, unable to hold back her disdain.

She wasn't sure why she bothered reminding him of the past. She knew he held no remorse over his actions and he never would.

"What I did was to make you stronger." He must truly believe that because he told her this all her life. For a time she believed him, but the older she got the more she began to understand her father's true horrible workings.

"You've left scars all over me, have you forgotten those." A ripple of rage ran through her and it took everything she had to not throw herself at him in an attempt to kill him. She knew how cold he could be and yet she still allowed herself to become angry over it. Anger was a feeling that was hard to contain.

"Scars that will remind you of the strength you've acquired. Despite your uselessness where the Force is concerned, you have proven you do have some usefulness in other aspects. Despite everything, I still hold pride in what you are today." Snoke did not sound mocking in any manner. He truly believed that everything he'd done to her was for the greater good.

"Oh yes. So useful, in fact, that you pawn me off as marriage bait to gain motivation and ensure loyalty from your armies General." Xalaina bit her cheek at the thought of General Hux. It's why she'd hated to call upon him when she'd been captured. She hated needing him for anything. She'd kept her contact with General Hux to a minimum.

"Unless you can show me that you are ready to take on a different task...,"

"Your personal mercenary? An assassin? I don't think so, that is something I'll never change my mind on." He'd offered her this chance before and Xalaina spat at the idea. She wouldn't stoop so low.

She was fierce and proud. She would not be some low life that hunts down unsuspecting victims and slaughter them whether they are capable of fighting back or not. She believed in a certain kind of honor that didn't extend to skulking in shadows.

Her father's expression shifted, it would seem his patience had hit their limit. "Your ship was among the ones destroyed on Jakku. You'll not get another. General Hux is on the brink of finding Jedi Skywalker and putting a permanent end to the threat of the Resistance. You'll remain here so that, when the time is right, you can be presented to Hux as promised." Snoke glared at her.

"Your bargain will be the death of him." Xalaina scowled at the reminder of what was to become of her.

She hadn't been there when the deal between the esteemed General Hux and her father was struck, but she could see the General's surprise upon first meeting her. He had no idea what to expect, after all. Looking at her father it was hard to say they were related. Thankfully, Xalaina took after her mother who had been human. Dark blond hair and vibrant blue eyes, aside from the occasional dull scar on various parts of her exposed flesh, and a chip taken off the top of her left ear she looked your ordinary human.

The only reason General Hux agreed to the arrangement was for the title. Maybe he was even stupid enough to believe it would bring more power or save him from her father's wrath if he should ever fail in future endeavors.

"This marriage is the only use you still have for me, without it I've no use for you and I don't need to remind you what will become of you then." Xalaina knew all too well. Theirs was never a father-daughter relationship, but rather a master and student. He held no maternal love for her, which was fine as she held none for him.

"What? You'll kill me? I've lived with that threat for years." She mocked him, laughed even. Her laugh was cut short, an invisible hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing so hard that all air was cut off. Her lips parted but she was unable to draw breath.

Her head began to get heavy, her eyes drooping when he finally let her go. She fell to her hands and knees gasping for air and choking. It was not the first time she'd had the Force used on her this way and it wouldn't be the last. She wouldn't fear the power she failed to inherit.

When at last her breathing was even, she rose to her feet. "I'll kill Hux on our wedding night and send you his head. After that, if I am meant to die by your hand then so be it." She spat the words with venom, turned on her heels and proceeded to walk out. He yelled out after her, words of warning, but she didn't listen to them.

XxX

Every time he looked in the mirror it was a reminder of his failure. Ren had been beaten by the Scavenger girl. A girl who barely had begun to touch her gift. He'd been humiliated. It had happened nearly 2 weeks ago and he still dwelled on it.

Still, he kept his head high as he arrived to see Supreme Leader Snoke. His wounds were healed, though not fully. He'd seen Snoke only one other time since he'd arrived.

Supreme Leader Snoke stood analyzing something that disappeared before Ren could see just what it had been. He turned and looked Ren over, gauging him.

"You are bothered by this new revelation of my offspring." Snoke knew all too easily what was on Ren's mind. Ren was a little more than irritated that Hux had known something about Ren's master that he did not. Kylo Ren tried not to be, but he was also angry that neither Hux nor Phasma were being held accountable for that happened on Starkiller Base. Ren had been singled out by his master on its failure..., or at least it felt that way.

Ren couldn't say for sure what might have been said to the General and Captain, but he certainly felt as though all blame was on his shoulders.

This news of Snoke's daughter sent a pang of uncertainty through him. Why had his Master not told him? Had his life been full of enough lies and secrets already?

"Xalaina is my daughter, this is true, but she grew up my student. I had hoped she'd be sensitive to the Force. She has been trained since she could walk to be my apprentice, but unfortunately, she holds no connection to such gifts. However, whatever she is today is obsolete as I found the perfect apprentice in you." Snoke's answer was short and a stroke to Ren's bruised ego.

A reminder that Snoke chose Ren for his potential and unlike his parents, had nurtured and helped Ren learn more. For years Ren showed interest in his building power but his mother had always been busy in her position as a Senator and his father was not gifted in the force and seemed to never want to talk about it. Han Solo had a habit wandered out into the Galaxy and not returning for days sometimes weeks. He'd felt alone for a long time until at last, his mother saw fit to send Ren to his uncle for training.

By then Ren began to see the truth in the words Snoke had told him during a brief encounter with the strange man. That Luke Skywalker could never be able to train Ren in the ways he needed training. That his tactics would be boring and tedious and never bring Ren to his full potential.

Snoke saw great potential were even Ren's uncle cautioned warning and seemed oblivious to what Ren was truly capable of. In truth, Snoke owed Ren no answers, no matter how much he was curious or angry.

"Master, my training...," Ren began to change the subject. After everything that had happened, Ren couldn't afford to look like a child.

"Will commence when I think you are ready. Your side has yet to heal completely and what you are in store for will need you in the best shape possible. Your combat skills need fine tuning" The training for combat was yet another reminder to his defeat by an untrained Scavenger.

Snoke waved off Kylo Ren's concern and eagerness. Ren gave a respectful nod to his master before turning to leave.

"Don't think to make friends with her." Snoke's interruption stopped Ren in his tracks. "Xalaina holds no love for anyone, as she was taught. Her mood can turn on a coin. Behind her kind face lies a heartless killer." Ren wasn't sure what to make of this warning, but he nodded all the same and departed.

XxX

It would be a lie if Ren tried to convince himself he wasn't curious about Xalaina's training. Ren hadn't started proper training until he was 17. Her longer years of training were clearly the reason he could not touch her mind or at least it was the only thing he could account it to. It was something he would also like to learn. He hadn't been too happy that the Scavenger had seen into his own thoughts and he certainly didn't want a repeat of it.

Still, he'd never heard of anyone repelling the Force's Mind Trick before. He had been tempted to ask Snoke about it, but something told him he should not. The one who held the answers to that was the girl. He was conflicted. He did not wish to go against his Master's warnings, but Ren had a thirst for knowledge.

Deep down he knew there were many things Snoke did not tell him for reasons Ren would probably never know, but he wondered how much of that secret knowledge his daughter might know. It was clear the two of them had a rocky relationship and he wondered how he might use that to his advantage.

XxX

Despite his curiosity, Ren did not engage in conversation any time he saw Xalaina. He did not seek her out for her secret behind her mind barrier. However, as his new training began, she sought him out.

He emerged from the private room he trained with Snoke only to find Xalaina waiting just outside the doors casually leaning on the concrete wall arms crossed. He was happy he'd gone back to keeping his mask on at all times or she'd have seen his surprise and he hated to be caught unaware.

"He's not the man you think he is. He isn't your saviour," she told him, clearly referring to her father. "He's cruel in ways you'll never know until it's too late."

Ren wasn't sure if he should respond or just walk away. "You would speak about your father that way? Perhaps you would betray him?" Ren asked cocking his head sideways, weary over her demeanor.

"As you did to yours?" Her tone was calm, but her words made a chill run through him. He could tell she was trained to have her words cut as effectively as a weapon. Cold, calculating.

"He was a traitor, and deserved to die," Ren replied, holding back his anger. He would not admit it to anyone, but he still had reservation over what he did. He still felt conflicting emotions over the death of his father by his own hands.

"My father's a coward, which in worse than a traitor in my opinion." Xalaina's posture never changed. Kylo Ren felt a jolt of rage at her accusations.

"If you think so little of him, why are you still here?" He should have walked away. Should have ended this silly conversation. Clearly, she was no more than a childish woman angry with her Father.

"Because he won't let me. I guess it's the equivalent of being grounded." She shrugged though it did seem to him that she sounded slightly bitter over the outcome. "Believe what you will, Ben Solo, but one day you will become obsolete to my father and another will take your place while your blood taints their blade."

Ren was enraged at hearing his birth name spoken out loud by her, a stranger. His hand clenched into a fist. The words 'that's not my name' held frozen on his lips but he did not speak them. Behind his mask he was safe. She could not see how he felt. Could not gauge his reaction.

He would not give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd gotten under his skin. When he did not reply, she turned on her heels and left. Her shoes barely made a noise as she retreated.

Kylo Ren watched as she walked away, sure-footed and calm.

Though the dark side of the force was fueled by darker emotions, anyone who let them blindly take over was considered weak. Ren still struggled with his emotions and for a second envied his Master's daughter. He would need to meditate more. He was better than this.

Slowly he unclenched his fingers and flexed them as he breathed in deep to calm himself.

His defeat by Rey had him off his game. His mind was everywhere but where it should be. His ego had taken a hit that he was having trouble recovering from. He felt conflicted more than he ever had before, and the situation with his father didn't help.

Ren had regrets and he hated himself for it. He should be stronger. He should feel free, but instead, he felt sadness and remorse. He was broken more so now than ever before.

XxX

Xalaina watched the Dark Jedi stand where she'd left him. If he was thinking about what she'd said or something else it was unclear, but she hoped he was contemplating her words.

She meant them. Her warning was not a game. It was the way of the Sith. A tradition her father was very keen on. When someone else of greater potential came along, a master would use their current apprentice as a pawn to gain the new apprentice instead, killing the old one. From what Xalaina heard, a girl defeated Ren and that girl was Force Sensitive.

If Kylo Ren was not careful, if Snoke managed to turn the girl dark then Kylo's head would roll as so many before him. Xalaina avoided that fate only because she had no Force potential.

She wanted badly to see her father fail. To see him fall to his own apprentice would be worth her years of torment. Xalaina would do everything in her power to see her father fail after everything he'd put her through. She'd known nothing but a life of torture and pain under his training and for once she wanted to see him lose it all.

However, she was not powerful. She was well trained, there was no doubting that, but her father was the one who taught her almost everything she knew and was more powerful than anyone else she knew. She had to be careful, had to take her time. There was no way she could stand against her father alone.

 **Thank You's**

 **Afeleon276: omg! I can't believe you'd do that just for my writing. I hope you enjoy it even though Star Wars isn't really your thing. I'm so humbled and honored by your dedication.**

 **FFroxs: I'm excited that you're so hooked already! Plenty more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking was her meditation. The garden surrounding the large stone fortress was peaceful enough to calm her thoughts. She didn't enjoy sitting in one place as her Father had taught her to do.

Throughout the garden were little rivers of water that crossed under the flagstone pathways. The entire fortress built over a massive ocean. She crossed such a intersection now only to be interrupted by her name being called.

"Lady Xalaina," General Hux's formal manner irritated her. Knowing his presence was unavoidable, she turned from her walk to peer back at him.

"Do not call me that. I have no title, General." She corrected calmly. Hux was not such a horrible man that he actually deserved her hatred. Sometimes she was irritated to remember that it hadn't been his idea about the marriage.

"Xalaina," Hux caught up beside her at a light jog. She was amused as she thought he was a man of outward appearance. A man of his title shouldn't find himself jogging after a woman in the middle of a garden. "I was hoping to speak with you."

"Clearly," her dry tone didn't escape him, but still he didn't take a hint and continued. She'd been curt with him on many occasions and with each meeting, he seemed less phased by her demeanor.

"I want to apologize. I realize now that it was wrong to accept an offer of marriage from your father without your approval." Xalaina turned her whole body now, all her attention on him.

"Then take it back." She told ordered, a glimmer of hope lighting in the back of her mind.

"It would be an offence to the Supreme Leader, I was hoping that we could work out our differences." Xalaina was glad he looked nervous and annoyed by his answer. In truth, she had little patience for him.

"Dear General," Xalaina placed a hand on his shoulder, rather close to his neck. She brushed a thumb across his admas apple, placing a sweet look on her face. "I would rather choke you and watch you struggle to take your last breath than marry you."

The General cleared his throat the vibration running through her thumb. Maybe she hadn't been clear enough when she'd first told him. She'd warned him then that she'd kill him if he went through with the marriage. Maybe he didn't think she had it in her. Underestimating her was a mistake.

"I could make you happy." He told her standing his ground. She couldn't deny she respected Hux for many of his achievements, but that's as much credit as she would give the red head.

She took her hand off him and laughed. "Happy? Such a thing means nothing to me. Perhaps you're unaware of my Sith training. The only thing that separates me from being a true apprentice is my lack of Force potential. I have no use for sentiment."

The lie was a bitter one. She yearned to find peace and maybe a little happiness, but she did not see any of those things being found with the General. She'd known so much hate and loneliness that she dreamt of what it might be like to smile a genuine smile and laugh lighthearted.

Those dreams were her own, however, and she need not share them with anyone. Especially not where her father might hear about it. To her father such sentiment was weakness and she couldn't afford to look weak.

"I am sure, given time, you'll feel differently." He hadn't given up and Xalaina was quickly reaching her limits.

"Wishful thinking is the makings of a fool. You don't strike me as a fool, but perhaps I'm wrong." Xalaina began to walk away, intent to leave him behind and yet she was irritated to realize he was still on her heels. She stalled so fast that she heard him stumble in his step. "General, my patience wears thin. I would appreciate it if you found your common sense and manners and left me alone." She appealed to his professional nature and was relieved to see defeat cross his face.

He gave a respectful, tiny incline of his head. "Another day then," he said and before she could respond he walked back the way he'd come. She watched him leave with an intense glare.

XxX

From an archway above, Kylo Ren watched the exchange between General Hux and Snoke's daughter. He couldn't hear what was said, but one thing was clear, Xalaina wanted nothing to do with the General.

Kylo Ren himself found little time for Hux. He worked with him because he had to. Ren was not a leader of the First Order. He was a master of the Knights of Ren and Apprentice to Snoke, but he held no title when it came to the First Order's military dealings. Hux and his men followed Kylo's command only because they knew better than to defy him.

It was no secret that General Hux was unhappy about Kylo's presence on his starship, but Ren didn't care about what the General felt or thought. As far as Ren was concerned it was because of Hux's poor command skills and Phasma's misplaced confidence and trust that led them to defeat.

Ren's job was to obtain the map, not protect the base. He may have failed to get the map, but the rest was not even close to being his responsibility.

Hux's advanced system missed the arrival of the Millennium Falcon, and even though Ren took Troopers out to scout it, finding nothing and no one, Hux still had not caught the intruders as they infiltrated the base. It had not been Ren's job to even search for them. He'd been more intent to find the escaped Scavenger.

And then there was Captain Phasma, who's confidence in her troop's abilities had been her downfall. She'd been easily subdued and it had been she who lowered the shields expecting her troops to prevail against the attack that followed.

How Kylo Ren got blamed for any of this was beyond his understanding and more than infuriating. However, he would not argue with the Supreme Leader.

Ren knew he'd made mistakes, but hated taking the fall for things beyond his mandate. "I expected a better performance from you. You alone should have been able to catch those on board and stop them. With all your power, your training, you managed to let them..., all of them slip through your senses." Snoke had scolded when Ren's wounds had finally mended.

Ren had bit his tongue against a hostile reply. He knew better.

When he left Snoke's presence that day he'd gone to his quarters and constructed himself a new helm following the plans he'd made for the original. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to repair or remake it. After all, he was not a stranger to battle, unlike Hux who spent his time behind the scenes. Kylo Ren doubted Hux had ever seen a true battle up front let alone participated.

All his deeper thoughts aside, Ren focused his attention back to the figure below who was now staring up at him. Xalaina, whose expression now remained passive and unreadable, watched Ren with her pretty blue eyes and for a moment he thought he saw amusement in them, but he was too far away to make out such a thing.

Waving goodbye, as if to make sure he was actually looking her way, she turned and continued her slow walk among the gardens overgrown hedges.

XxX

Ren took down each combat droid sent at him with ease. His combat skills were not lacking as Snoke thought they did and Ren wanted to prove it.

"The Scavenger defeated you, the Jedi Killer, using a lightsaber she'd only held for the first time that night." Snoke had reminded Ren, pushing this extra combat training on him.

Two, five, ten droid groups later and Ren hadn't broken a sweat nor had any of them managed to so much as scratch him. He spun his practice sword casually between encounters showing his calm in front of his master.

Snoke didn't look impressed, not how he used to. He had no words of inspiration to say or rewards to give. Ren was not proving he was better, he was only showing he had not forgotten what he'd already learned. That wasn't good enough for Snoke and Ren knew it. He would have to do better.

"Give me a worthy opponent, Master." Kylo Ren bid Snoke after taking down yet another group of droids.

"There is none to give you. Each group you face is programmed differently and will become increasingly harder." Snoke replied waving over another group.

Ren launched at them, dodging their blasts and movements, cutting them down as quickly as he had the last.

"What about her," Ren didn't need to say her name for Snoke to know whom he meant. The Supreme Leader paused the next advancement and stared at Kylo Ren in thought.

"She could pose good practice," Snoke said slowly, thinking still on his ultimate decision.

Ren waited patiently, eager to meet Xalaina face to face in a fight. If she'd been trained as a Sith, she'd know how to fight. He'd seen her kill with smooth ease back on Jakku, he'd like to personally test her.

"She can prove..., unpredictable," Snoke muttered as if not wanting to voice that too loudly.

"She wouldn't turn on me, I'm sure she's smarter than that," Ren replied though he wasn't too confident in it, and by the look that passed Snoke's face, he wasn't either. Ren enjoyed the idea of a challenge..., a real challenge.

"I'll give her a chance. Perhaps, it will help her blow off steam and give you a chance to improve your skills further." Snoke decided. He pushed a button on the dashboard beside him. "Fetch me Xalaina," he ordered whoever answered the other end.

Ren had noticed that whenever the subject of Xalaina came up, Snoke never called her 'daughter'. As far as Ren could tell, everyone knew her only as Xalaina and that she had some kind of association with Snoke, but they knew little else. It would seem only General Hux and now Kylo knew her true connection.

It was not long after that she walked in the far entryway. It occurred to Ren that she was not dressed for any sort of combat, but he didn't speak while his Master greeted her.

"Xalaina, I've found some use for you. Maybe now you can stop walking circles about the grounds and make yourself useful." Snoke's tone was cold, his eyes equally so.

"Maybe I don't want to be useful," she replied looking at Ren rather than her father.

Snoke ignored her reply. "Go change into something fit to fight in. Today you're sparring with Ren." Snoke ordered her. Her eyes turned from Kylo to settle on her father.

"You could have told your lapdog that so I could have been ready when I arrived." She narrowed her eyes. "Not very efficient of you." She added. "But seeing as I'm here I see no point in changing now. I've fought in worse." She stepped down onto the hard cold floor, relinquishing herself of her shoes.

Her long skirt dragged the floor without the extra inches of her heels but she seemed unhindered by it. Snoke hadn't made to stop her so Ren wouldn't either. "In a true battle one doesn't always have time to change," Ren commented.

"I'm glad we are of that same thought." She replied a playful smile across her lips. She selected her own practice sword just like his own. Long and made of a cheap metal. The edge was sharp enough to cut but not so much to dig too deep without enough force put behind it.

"Xalaina, this is practice, keep that in mind when shedding any blood." Snoke's words of warning didn't seem to phase her, to Ren he said nothing.

The two unlikely sparring partners stepped into position.

_x_x_x

 **Note for New readers: You can find a list of ways to keep up-to-date with me and my fanfiction outside fanfiction net. The links can be found on my profile :D**

 **Thank You's**

 **Afeleon276: The scheduling is a little odd but I'm just glad to posting again even if it is just once a week. :D I'm so happy to have you return as well.**

 **Animechick247: It's such a compliment to know that even those who aren't that big into Star Wars are still reading this just because it was written by me. It's so motivating to have my writing enjoyed so much. :D**

 **Lokisprincess94: I'm very proud of the way my writing has improved and I'm glad it's noticeable. I really wouldn't have gotten there without fanfiction and without you guys cheering me on and leaving me such wonderful, motivating messages. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ren did not wait to make the first move. His confidence turned into his first mistake. She was more than ready for his attack and parried, knocking him to the side and delivering a blow of her own which he caught against his weapon.

They circled the floor facing each other, dashing in and out with attempt after attempt to take the other off guard. She was quick on her feet and focused completely on her own movements. Her posture held confidence and caution.

Ren spun, slashing forward and down. Xalaina leaned hard to her left and cut upward knocking his next attack back before the stroke was complete. A fury of movements back and forth between them had the fights pace growing with intensity.

A swing from his blade missed her by a mere inch as she fell to her knees in a spin, her sword catching him across his stomach.

The blow struck Ren so hard that it winded him. He wanted to hate her in that moment. He felt a bite of anger and even humiliation hit him as she bested him. However, whatever it was about her, he couldn't hate her.

Instead, he was intrigued, impressed even. He'd thought she'd be considerably better than the groups of Droids but he hadn't expected her to be this good. She managed to keep up with his fast reflexes.

Behind his mask, he grinned gaining his composure. She hadn't struck after her first blow, which told him she was toying with him. His heart rate was high, it was also growing warm under his helm, but he would not take it off.

He enjoyed the anonymity and the advantage of not having others see his pain or read his emotions. Besides, Snoke preferred he kept the mask on to hide who he truly was.

Ren flexed his fingers on his swords makeshift handle. "In a real battle, your guts would be spread on the floor." Xalaina pointed out smirking.

"Indeed they would," Ren agreed and charged. She beat his weapon upward. Back and forth their weapons clanged. Her face was flushed from the efforts she was exerting. Unlike Ren, she did not have the same stamina that came from being one with the Force. He might not be allowed to use any of his powers in this battle, but he couldn't help the inner changes it gave to him.

In a last move, Ren was once again caught off-guard. The crack of her weapon hitting the backs of his knees before he was able to jump. His feet crumbled out from under him as he fell backwards. He hit the floor hard on his back. In an instant she was upon him her skirt splayed across his body as the tip of her sword pressed into his throat. The pressure with which she pushed the weapon against him was unnecessary and for a moment Ren thought she meant to force it through. He contemplated throwing her off using the force but knew Snoke would look down upon it.

"Xalaina," Snoke's tone was hard with warning. Ren watched her eyes, they'd been fixed directly down at him but it was obvious she was not truly looking at him. She blinked as if returning to her senses and quickly got back to her feet, dropping her weapon.

"You held your own for some time, my Apprentice. I am most pleased." Snoke complimented Ren. For a moment, Ren felt confused. He thought Snoke would be angry he lost. "She has many more years training than you, don't feel bad for having lost, though next time I do expect you to do better now that you've encountered her fighting style."

Ren understood then. Snoke knew that Xalaina would win at least this time. After all, if anyone knew her fighting skills it would be Snoke. No doubt he trained her hand to hand himself. Ren hadn't the honor of battling his master, Snoke always said that would be Ren's final test.

A little of Ren's pride returned. He no longer felt that tinge of shame and embarrassment. He would do his master proud. He would reflect on this battle and learn to counter her. Ren always proved to be a quick learner.

As for Xalaina she received no words of encouragement from her father, and Ren's mind drew to Han Solo. His own father often seemed cold what with his smugness and sarcasm. Ren could only remember a handful of times Han Solo ever said anything encouraging to him.

XxX

Xalaina could be a monster when she wanted to be and sometimes when she didn't. For a moment she felt nothing more than bloodlust as she pinned Kylo Ren to the floor beneath her. She'd wanted to drive that sword down with all her strength and watched him choke on his own blood.

Hearing her name woke her from that maddening feeling, that monstrous part of her that her father had created. She'd felt vulnerable for a second and hoped that Ren hadn't noticed.

She was not used to having to hold herself back. Snoke had taught her to never leave an enemy alive, but now he expected her to just surrender. It went against everything he'd once instilled in her and yet she listened to him.

She stood keeping her head high and a fake expression of calm on her face. Her chest was rising hard with each intake of air she took, her heart hammering in her ears. Sweat matted her bangs to her forehead and caused her dress to stick to her skin. She felt tired now that her adrenaline was no longer pumping.

Kylo Ren got to his feet and Xalaina listened as her father praised him in much the same manner he'd once praised her.

Bait.

The praise was always bait to get you chasing down the next tiny offering of kind words as you worked hard to get to the next level. If Ren failed to do better against Xalaina next time, he wouldn't hear the same praise, he'd hear hard words of disappointment.

She knew all too well how this form of training worked. Everyone wishes to hear how good they are, they craved it. It worked for good motivation but in this case, her father gave praise only because he was a manipulative asshole, not because he meant what he said.

"Return here tomorrow Xalaina. I quite enjoyed watching the both of you." Snoke's grin angered her, but she nodded and walked away. She had to admit she actually enjoyed that. Xalaina always enjoyed the rush she got from fighting, so in this case, she wouldn't defy her father.

XxX

With Ren and Xalaina now gone, Snoke took some time to reflect. Xalaina still showed such potential and it pained him that she was not what he needed her to be.

She'd have made a great Sith. Her ego had grown though. Up until Ren, no one was a match for her. She was ruthless and deceitful in all the ways Snoke had trained her to be and he wished that her training had not been such a waste of his time.

Xalaina had the potential to turn on him, which was his own fault. Her darkened mind gave him reason to pause and sometimes even worry. He could not read her as he could when she was younger. She'd learned to hold in her emotions almost too well and somehow had developed some form of immunity to the Mind Trick.

Truth be told, he should have killed her the second he took Ben Solo as his apprentice. At that moment she had become obsolete, but he couldn't just wash away all those years of hard work.

He'd kept her around counting on her rocky loyalty. He allowed her to travel just to satisfy her yearning to get away but never let her be gone for too long. Too much freedom could cause problems. He had hoped that her short travels would calm her mind in a way he hadn't taught her to do. He almost wished he hadn't taught her some things, but it was too late now.

Watching her fight against Ren reinforced the fact that he had done a spectacular job with her, too good a job.

Even though he'd made an arrangement with General Hux, Snoke was not worried about breaking it if need be. Xalaina was unpredictable, even more so lately. The first sign that she would betray him and he would send her to the grave.

He still saw potential in his daughter, though. Snoke was beginning to think of other things she might be good for. He could place her in Kylo Ren's employ. She could hold her own in a battle. The two of them could make a menacing team.

If she continued to show that she was obedient to his commands, Snoke might consider doing something other than marry her off. If Xalaina could help them secure a win against the Galaxy, Snoke was more than willing to reconsider his options.

But for now, everything would remain as it was. He would keep an eye on her and on Ren whose mind had been a whirlwind of turmoil since his return. This confliction inside his apprentice worried Snoke, but Ren was easily brought back under control.

XxX

In her room, Xalaina remained in quiet contemplation. Her earlier fight had finally made her realize the opportunity it had opened for her. Before now, Ren had been difficult to talk to, but perhaps after a few more bouts of sparring, she might just get his attention.

The biggest question was, how could Xaliana convince Ren to turn against her father? It was something she desired now above many things. The freedom to be in control of her own life. To go anywhere, do anything. She would never truly be free as long as her father lived. To have Ren be the one to kill him would be a most fitting end and an honor to behold.

She was glad she could keep her thoughts to herself, they were her only salvation among all the horrid things she'd endured. It had been her greatest triumph against her father's wickedness. She could still remember the look on his face when she's first begun to resist. He often used the mind trick as a form of torture on her. She remembered the pain. The feeling that her head might burst open with the pressure as he probed and wrecked havoc on her thoughts.

She no longer had to feel that pain, but the force was full of many ways to inflict pain and suffering, a fact made well known to her by Snoke.

She was like her father in some ways. Over the years she'd learned to take a certain amount of pleasure in the suffering of others. Unlike her father, however, she would experience a flash of guilt quickly reconciled by a quick death. After being the victim of torture in the past, Xalaina almost always made sure to kill fast and clean, but there had been times she'd let the suffering linger just a little longer, for those who she felt deserved it.

She was also methodical like her father. Always considering all her options and whether or not her decision was worth her time or effort. Sometimes the best choice was to do nothing.

Xalaina's thoughts drifted back to her training days. 'If you turn your back on an enemy, leaving them alive, they will turn on you.' This warning was followed by a lash to her back that burned while she screamed in pain.

A lessened learned the hard way as her father belittled her for feeling sorry for her victim who lay bleeding out in the dirt but still living. Xalaina had been only seven at the time. When her father had been finished discipline her she'd been released to finally finish the job.

As quick as the thoughts of her past came, she pushed them away as bile rose in her throat at the memory.

Her father would pay for what he put her through, this she was determined to see happen before she died.

Feel free to follow me on Tumblr /blog/Ladyyasumi

 **Thank you's**

 **Shattered Soul 46: Isn't every chapter interesting :P lol Just kidding. I hope you enjoyed the outcome in this chapter.**

 **Anime Chick 247: I'm pretty sure anyone can use a light saber, but they are more of a force user sort of weapon of choice. Xaliana does not have her own. I'm happy you're here even if Star Wars isn't your thing! It makes me feel very loved!**

 **Phycho The Cat: Glad you found me once more! So happy to have you here! I hope you enjoy this new fic. I'm pretty pumped about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I hear you fought against Xalaina and lived to tell the tale," Hux's demeanour was slightly less harsh than when they'd been on the mission tracking down Luke Skywalker. Ren did not enjoy this casual chat Hux was attempting. He had no time for the General.

"A feat you would not survive," Ren replied. "It surprises me you still live after your failure on Starkiller Base." Ren was satisfied by the twitch of irritation on Hux's lips.

"A minor setback that is currently being rectified." The General gained his usual composure, straightening his stance placing his hands behind his back, squaring his jaw.

Ren could almost laugh at how the General attempted to look imposing. He often tried to pull authority over Ren, but Ren cared nothing for Hux's position, especially if he used it to get in the way of Ren's objective.

The two men stood within the fleet hanger where Hux's men were loading the ships in preparation for some task the General had been given. Ren had been passing by when he'd heard all the ruckus and had decided to see what was going on.

He'd been quickly spotted and joined by General Hux who seemed eager to mention his knowledge of Ren's battle with Snoke daughter. Perhaps phishing for information.

"If you harm her-," Hux began but Ren cut him off.

"She's capable of taking care of herself." Ren turned abruptly and walked away before he would have to endure more of Hux's idiocies.

XxX

During his journey through the central compound, Ren came across Xalaina standing in a vacant lounge area looking silently out the panoramic windows overlooking the Hanger. Ren made a quick decision and soon found himself standing beside her also looking out at the view.

"I have to admit, I was surprised when I found out Leader Snoke had a daughter." Ren glanced over at her briefly and saw a smirk of amusement cross her features.

"He doesn't seem the type to have offspring, does he?" she chuckled. "I was an experiment if we want to be truthful." She began. "My father was convinced the Jedi had lied about the Force not being genetic. If it were genetic, more of Jedi would have given themselves over to love, lust, to attachments in order to bring life to new Jedi." She paused, her eyes never leaving the outside scenery, never once looking his way.

"There was a time I pondered how much of the Jedi teachings were carefully planned lies," Ren admitted. He had thought about many things the Jedi had taught. How much of it had been careful manipulation to keep their kind in line.

"Snoke decided to test the theory for himself." She continued. "He found my mother, a human. He felt the Force within her even though she did not know of it. I am unsure how she ended up with him, I never asked and don't care. When I was old enough to walk and talk, he killed her, she was no longer useful to him. He feared she could become a threat if she ever learned how to use her power. That she would run off with me."

Ren thought to his mother. He had killed his father despite the conflict he'd felt inside him. He and Han Solo had a rough relationship, but killing him hadn't been something Ren would have done if given a different path. However, Ren's mother had been his rock. She would be a true challenge as Ren was unsure if he had it in himself to end her life by his own hand. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"My training began right after that. I remember only pain throughout those younger years. Isolated from people so that I would never know friendship or love. I knew nothing of family ties or bonds as my father was never caring in that manner. Year after year I was tested. Day after agonizing day I bleed and cried throughout my brutal training. He used the Force to pry open my mind in an attempt to bring out my power, but it never came." If she was emotionally affected by the recollection of her past, she did not show it. Her face continued to be a blank stare straight ahead.

A chill ran up Ren's spine. Something akin to pity rose within his chest and yet he wondered if it would have been better to never know love and compassion. Perhaps, he would not struggle between the light and darkness if he was as cold to feelings as her.

"I grew up among fear, desperation, pain, and suffering. I killed my first victim when I was 7. My father had finally given me someone besides himself that I could fight against, train with. He allowed me to grow attached to her for a year before pitting us against one another in a final battle. When I won, he ordered me to kill her. A lesson to me for allowing myself to feel and to prove my strength, resolve, and my loyalty to him by following his command." She paused, her eyes glancing down and then up again, the only sign that she just might feel something after all.

Ren did not urge her onward. He was patient. He studied her every movement and expression while he waited.

"So I killed her. I hesitated though and paid a price. I still carry that scar, like so many others my father's bestowed upon me for any insolence I have shown. As I grew I soon began to resist his mind probing. I began to unlock the secret to closing off my mind. It was something he despised and still does. By then I was 10, I was a weapon. He taught me new things. How to interact with people, how to make them trust me. Finally, after you came along, I gained my freedom. My father had no use for me once your training started. His enemies would learn to fear his Apprentice, the title I was never worthy of." There was no bitterness to her tone

Ren did not get the feeling that she felt malice toward him. If anything she seemed relieved to be free, but she wasn't really free. It was clear Snoke still had a hold on her.

Ren contemplated her words. He tried to envision the life such as the one she described, but instead he was flooded with the memories of a life he left behind.

"One day, Ren, you will see my Father for the monster he truly is. Hopefully, by then it will not be too late." She still had not looked at him.

Before Ren could reply to her statement she spoke again. "Is the General leaving?"

Ren looked back out the window to see Hux stepping out of the Hanger to speak with Captain Phasma. "I don't concern myself with his duties or missions," Ren replied.

"Your mask, why do you wear it?" Kylo Ren glanced at her again and found her looking his way at last. He couldn't gauge what she was thinking and her topics of conversation changed so quickly he wasn't sure what she was truly trying to gain from their chat.

Instead of answering, Ren asked his own question. "Why do you think I do?"

"A face can be a window into a person's true feelings. Expressions are hard to control when you're feeling certain emotions. I think you wear it so you can conceal your feelings, maybe to appear more imposing, threatening." She paused. "Everyone wears a mask Kylo Ren, but for most, it's metaphorical. Remember that when you next see my father. If you scrutinize him the way you just tried to read me, you'll slowly start to peel away at that mask to reveal his true self."

Again more warnings, more cryptic warnings. Beneath his mask Ren glared at her. She held an animosity against her father that Ren just couldn't understand.

Snoke had been the one person in Ren's life to see and believe in his true power and potential. He'd been the only one to accept his strength and wanted to help him grow. His parents had been so busy doing their own thing that he'd felt lost for years. His uncle Luke did nothing but hold him back, cautioning him that patience was key.

Snoke was the teacher Ren always needed and, even though he didn't know the full extent of Xalaina's past, he just couldn't agree with her. Supreme Leader Snoke's teachings were the best thing to ever happen to Kylo Ren.

He quietly contemplated her words. During her entire story, she'd not once looked at him though she knew he'd been studying her? It took him a second to realize she'd been looking at him the whole time. He looked out the window again but this time, he caught her gaze in the reflection on the glass and a tiny smirk quirked on her lips. Even though he wore a mask and she couldn't see his expression, she'd known he'd been looking her way.

Xalaina was a woman to be cautious around, this he was learning quickly. She had all the makings of a great Sith with none of the power, but just her use of what she could do was enough to place him on alert.

'Behind her kind face lies a heartless killer.' Snoke's own warning surfaced in Kylo Ren's memories. Looking at her, he wouldn't have ever thought such a thing. Yet, he would take heed in the future to his Master's words of caution. He did not fear Xalaina, but he was not eager to see what she was truly capable of.

Ren felt no need to continue their conversation. He turned without a word and left. She didn't move when he left, but he was sure she'd been watching him in the reflection, not once letting him out of her sight.

***

Xalaina reclined on her soft lounge chair and closed her eyes. Her personal quarters were sealed well enough that only the hum of electricity and occasional plumbing echo's could be heard from the otherwise silent space.

In her mind, she pictured Kylo Ren standing beside her from earlier that day. His shoulders stiff at first but relaxed only moments upon entering the room beside her. His guard down.

For a brief moment, she wondered how easy it might be to take the dark Jedi off-guard. How much damage could she have inflicted before he'd realized what was happening?

Of course, she had no intentions of testing that thought. What good would Kylo Ren be to her dead or heavily injured. Again her mind drifted back to his face, or rather his helm.

As far as she knew there was nothing physically wrong with Ren to require the use of the mask, it was for personal reasons it would seem. She was curious as to what the man beneath the mask looked like.

Still, even with the mask in place Kylo Ren had ways of expression. A tilt to his head to either side, up and down. The tension in his shoulders, the flex of his hands. She also happened to notice that not a single patch of skin was visible.

Even when they'd sparred his neck was covered in black fabric. It was hard to picture the man beneath it all with so little to go on. Opening her eyes she smiled at the ceiling.

He'd been studying her, probably as much as she'd been eyeing him. He was as much a puzzle to her as she was to him and she liked that. It had been a long time since she was met with such a challenge and even rarer still, this challenge she'd set upon herself. Turning apprentice against master would be a great game indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The second day Xalaina fought against Kylo Ren she let him win without much effort just to annoy him. She was feeling in a contrary mood. Her father must have sensed her mood and instead of trying to bend her to his whim, which he knew never worked well, he cut short their practice.

By the third day, she was calmer, but her mischief was still soaring high. Kylo Ren seemed to be holding back ever so slightly when he'd fight her though he was certainly gaining a measure of advantage over her. Their fights were set into rounds and though Ren did manage to best her in some of them, he lost in others which seemed to annoy her father.

Xalaina couldn't risk placing Kylo Ren in her fathers ever watchful sight. If Ren continued to fall in battle Snoke would grow weary and his guard would rise. She would never be able to risk having any lengthy conversation with Ren knowing her father was keeping such a watchful eye on his apprentice.

She hadn't the pleasure of speaking privately with the Master of Ren since the day in the lounge, but she was patient. She would have to act ever so carefully on how she proceeded.

Round three of their battle approached. Both standing across from each other holding their weapons and readying their positions.

Finally, they began. She was growing tired now after two battles already in which Ren had come out the victor, but those victories just weren't enough. Xalaina saw the blank stare of her father's expression, but in his eyes, he was irritated, and she knew why. Her weapon vibrated when it met Kylo Ren's and she dodged his next blow.

Xalaina made a risky move, turning her back to Ren only to flip sideways in an awkward turn her weapon smacking him across the side of the neck making him stumble.

"I can certainly see how an untrained Scavenger could best the Master of the Knights of Ren." Xalaina goaded him, taking careful steps circling him as he watched her.

She saw his fingers flinch and grow tighter on his weapon. She'd hit a nerve..., good it's what she wanted.

"For a man who uses the force, your reflexes seem to be a little slow." She continued. She had a point. That fact alone is why she felt he held back ever so slightly. She had a feeling Ren was not willing to inflict extreme damage to his master daughter.

Ren growled from under his mask and struck out toward her. The fierceness in which his weapon met hers was indeed harder, stronger. He was angry. She'd hit a sore spot bringing up the girl who had ruined Ren's mission.

Quickly she was overwhelmed, just barely dodging his strikes until finally, she made the wrong move. The sting of his weapon crunched her lower back sending her face down to the floor. She felt the familiar sensation of blood welling up. Even with their somewhat blunt weapons, he'd struck hard enough to break her skin.

A sneer of satisfaction broke the silence that followed her defeat. "Good..., good. I need to see more of that determination as these fights grow. Soon enough, no one will stand in your way." Snoke rubbed his hands together before standing. "I have things that need my attention." He turned his eyes to Xalaina who was now sitting up properly, trying to ignore the pain, and the blood soaking through her clothing. "There will be no medical attention for you. Let this be a lesson that one should never goad the enemy. Such a careless tongue you've acquired."

Her father's cold gaze turned and he left her and Ren alone.

"You're a fool," Xalaina told Ren when her father was gone. "He's testing you and your too stupid to see it."

"The only fool in this room is currently defeated on the floor," Ren replied. "And yet, I feel as though this was the outcome you predicted. Why? Why would you purposefully raise my ire?"

"Because the fool before me was holding back." She replied. "You just don't understand. Snoke feels no pity for what becomes of me or anyone in battle. He says the scars I carry from fighting are to be worn with pride for I still live to tell the tale of each one that marks my body. He doesn't worry about how hard you strike me, of how much damage you may inflict." Xalaina climbed to her feet desperately trying not to flinch as the sting of pain ran up her body.

"Deep down, Snoke did not pit me against you because he wanted me or you to touch up on training. He did so to test you, surely you know that. You lost to that Scavenger girl for a reason and he's carefully paying attention to your internal conflicts." She frowned. "I am the daughter of your master. He put me before you to train you to fight without thought or mercy to who I am. He was testing your resolve to carry out his orders without second guessing them no matter what those orders are and for whom they involve."

"Perhaps," Ren replied. Clearly, he did not share her point of view.

"You holding back only strengthens his resolved that you're growing compassionate or even fearful. I can guarantee you that had you killed me in combat you would have exceeded his expectations and any doubt he might have of you would be gone. Ever notice how at the beginning of our first battle he warned only me that this was practice. He didn't give you the same warning and now he revels in the fact that you cut me down so harshly." She paused wishing she could see Kylo Ren's face for even a hint of what he might be thinking.

"The real question is..., could you kill me?" She didn't mean that as a physical notation, but rather an emotional one.

Ren's silence wasn't much to go on, but Xalaina figured that he was wondering that very same question himself. What a fool. "My advice to you is to forget who I am and fight me like you would a true enemy. Had I not been given specific orders to not kill you, feel rest assured I would send you to the grave. At least have the decency to show me what a real fight against you would be like without me having to raise your anger."

He needn't know she couldn't kill him because of her plans, but if the time came and Ren stood in her way instead of on her side, she'd certainly try to dispose of him.

Xalaina looked at him from the corner of her eye. She took in his posture, straight and resonating confidence. His hands at his sides, his weapons still grasped in one. She couldn't help but be drawn to his demeanor.

Xalaina had never seen his face, but something about him attracted her in a way she was not likely to admit out loud. She quickly retracted her gaze in case he might be looking at her through the mask. It made it difficult to see where he might be looking. The mystery that surrounded him was intoxicating and the danger he posed to an average enemy called to her. She enjoyed danger, she enjoyed mystery, perhaps a little too much.

When Kylo Ren failed to speak again, Xalaina pinched her lips together, clenching her teeth against the pain as she walked away as calmly as she could.

XxX

Xalaina readjusted the bandage wrappings around her lower back and cringed. The area around the slash was bruised from the impact and the lashing made by the thin polearm was deeper than expected. It would most likely leave a faint scar to match the others on her back.

She wondered, if the marriage ever actually happened and if she allowed General Hux to even get to his wedding bed, what he might think of her once he got her clothes off.

Down her legs were multiple thin scars, the thicker more prominent scars marred her back. She had a few across her sternum and one down the side of her right breast. Standing before a mirror she wondered what any man might think to see her this way.

She'd never been fully undressed by anyone. Preferring to give in to any intimate desires in complete darkness and with most her clothes intact. In truth, she was ashamed of the scars she carried. They reminded her of her childhood and her failures. Her father thought she was a walking emotionless zombie, just as he taught her to be, in truth she knew emotion all too well, she was just good at hiding it.

Never had she shown vulnerable emotions in front of anyone, but in private, she had cried.

Every scar she carried had been placed there by her father when she was young. Now she would have a new scar, the only one made by someone else. She wondered if Ren had any scars. Did Snoke show the same brutality to Ren as he'd shown her? She doubted it. Ren had chosen this life, she had not.

She was a disappointment to her father for reasons beyond her control, for that she hated him. He treated her like a waste of his time when it became clear she had no Force connection, though his pride would not allow him to let all his hard work go to waste by exterminating her.

No, he would not kill her for something so simple. She'd have to do quite a bit to raise his hand to her death, although he'd be happy to see Ren take her out. For now, she was a prize like a slave. She was being offered to a man she did not know, did not want to know. No doubt if she lived to bear children, her father would keep an eye on them for apprentice material.

After everything she'd gone through as a child under her father's training, she would not allow herself to have children. She was content to avoid motherhood completely if it meant saving her future offspring from her life.

She doubted General Hux would be happy about that. Like most men of high standing, he'll be looking to add to his lineage, but he could sow his seed elsewhere. Xalaina would have nothing to do with that man and if this marriage should take place she would stay true to her word and kill him.

A scowl spread across her features as she thought about her possible future. In many ways, she almost would rather Ren just kill her in one of their fights. True she could just kill herself, but there was no honor in that. She would die a warrior at the very least.

Careful to not harm herself, Xalaina reached back awkwardly and began to apply a homemade salve to her wound. She was unable to use the healing tanks, or see the Medic as per her father's orders, but that didn't mean she couldn't tend to herself.

She would be forced to fight the next day and the next. No surprise there. She would not let this injury hinder her, at least she would try. It was difficult to bend or twist without pain, but she'd had worse pain in her years.

She'd walk into that practice room tomorrow with her head held high. And maybe, just maybe she could take Ren to his knees the first round before the pain and fatigue impaired her movements. Whatever happened tomorrow, she was determined to not show discomfort. She would set her expression to steely resolve and fight with ever ounce of her soul.

Tomorrow Ren would get to see what she could be like when she set her mind to it. If Kylo Ren thought he'd seen all she was capable of he was wrong. No doubt, after today's example, Ren would also step up his game and in truth the thought thrilled her.

 **Thank you's**

 **Psycho the Cat: OMG! That make me so excited!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It took Kylo Ren by surprise when Supreme Leader Snoke announced he needed to leave for a couple of days to oversee something in person. He left strict orders with Ren that his training with Xalaina would continue in his absence.

So in accordance with his Master's wishes and the fact he was personally invested in his training time with Xalaina, Ren waited for her to arrive at the usual appointed hour.

When she walked in, he watched her gaze go from her father's empty chair first before turning toward Ren. He was impressed she could walk so fluidly considering her injury from the day before.

He had also heavily considered her words from the previous day and had come to the conclusion that he could not kill her and she knew it. Not because of the reasons she most likely thought -whatever those might be- but because she had something he wanted.

She was the only person he'd ever heard of who learned how to cancel out the Force Mind Probe, and Ren was desperate for its secret.

He waited patiently for her to cross the room and select her weapon. Kylo Ren was not surprised that she didn't inquire about her father's whereabouts and he didn't bother offering up an explanation.

She twirled her selected sword twice before gripping it properly and stepping into the inner circle of the round training room. Ren had selected a sword that reminded him most of his destroyed lightsaber.

"If you win all three rounds today, I have a gift for you." She announced a tiny smirk spreading across her lips, mischievous in nature.

"I've no need for useless items," Ren replied. If one were to look in his private quarters they'd find nothing there of interest. In fact, they might think no one resided there at all.

"I promise you, this is something you'll want." She did not wait for his next reply, she spun at him full force. Ren was forced to step back against her attack and block awkwardly.

He growled beneath his mask when he met her next blow. He'd sorely underestimated how her wound might affect her skills. Instead of hindering her she seemed more determined and far more dangerous than any previous battle.

Kylo Ren was impressed and even smiled to himself as he continued to strike back against her. As always, the match at the beginning was always fairly even. She had yet to succumb to the usual human fatigue, but eventually, she would.

Ren was glad that fatigue was something that he rarely felt. The force was like an ever charging battery and it would take much more than three rounds against her to tire him.

The first round was always the most challenging as her skills made it hard to come out on top easily. Not that Ren wanted an easy fight, he enjoyed the challenge. With each time she defeated him in the past, he only grew in skill.

Seeing her now, knowing she was wounded and that no matter how she might be hiding it, it most likely was hurting her, we had to wonder if she'd yet fought a battle against him at her full potential. Had she been toying with him? Holding back?

Xalaina jumped toward him her sword raised high to strike down from above. Ren ducked, bringing his elbow up and back striking her in the back as she passed him. He caught the sharp intake of air she made before she caught her footing and whirled to face him.

Sweat was already beginning to matte her hair to her forehead. "Cheap shot." She growled low.

Ren couldn't deny she was right about that. Aiming for her wound had not been his initial intention but effective nonetheless. He could now spot the slight discomfort in her expression.

Her narrowed gaze attempting to hide the grimace as she straightened her posture. He should have continued his assault. In the moment he'd given her to recover he could have beaten her down, probably should have beaten her down. Without the Supreme Leader there to observe them he felt less inclined to end the battle quickly.

"I'm marveled by your ability to block me out." Ren raised a hand clearly catching her off-guard. For a mere second he touched her mind and saw pain there before all he could see was darkness.

Xalaina lashed out with a roar. Her face contorted into pure anger. Blocking her blow, Ren caught hold of her wrist. Almost just as quick as he'd grabbed her she twirled downward breaking his grasp and landing her elbow deep into his solar plexus taking the wind right out of him causing his to bend over.

Unlike Ren, who'd given her a moment to recover, she did not warrant him the same. He saw the wild look in her eyes he'd noticed their first fight together. She brought her weapon down to strike him a blow to the head but Ren was faster catching the strike against his forearm instead. In the same move, he brought the top of his sword to rest against her belly signaling that he'd won, but she didn't stop.

Her foot shot out, kicking him in the kneecap and her head came down and crashed into his face. Realizing that she didn't plan to stop Ren threw her to the wall using the Force.

She lay there stunned for a moment, breathing heavily. Blood had begun to seep through the back of her training top. Unsteadily she climbed to her feet while Kylo Ren stayed rooted to his spot.

'She's unpredictable.' Snoke's words rose to his memory. Perhaps in her father's absence, she would take a chance and kill Ren.

When at last Xalaina was back up, leaning on the wall for support she scowled toward Ren before throwing her sword to the floor. "Don't you dare try to touch my mind again. You have no right...," her voice betrayed her emotion, edged with tones of disgust and desperation.

He took note of the slight tremble in her hands and legs as she made to leave the room. Kylo Ren stepped toward her and stopped when she turned her icy gaze back on him, warning him to back off. He should have said something and yet he couldn't find the words.

XxX

Xalaina sat in her shower the water still raining down upon her. She willed herself to pull herself together but memories of Kylo Ren touching her mind remained fresh.

It had been a long time since she'd known the feeling of someone touching her deepest thoughts. That feeling made her sick to her stomach and dirty. She hadn't been ready for it, hadn't expected him to try it. Why had he tried it?

Ren's stupidity only made her want to punish him and with that feeling came anger. In that anger, she had acted foolishly, impulsively. She'd attacked Ren without regard for rules, she'd wanted to hurt him, badly.

Xalaina turned off the water and exited her bathroom. She began to redress her wound that had reopened when she'd hit the wall. When she was done she dressed.

At last, she withdrew a small shard from a pouch she'd kept hidden in her underwear drawer. She let the shard roll in her palm before closing her fingers over it. This Kyber Crystal had been in her possession for years. She'd stolen it back when the First Order had begun construction of their weapons. She didn't have a use for it, but she thought one day it might come in handy.

She knew Ren was without a Lightsaber, if he'd won all three rounds of their fight she'd intended to give it to him, hoping she might gain his trust as she began working her way into his life to eventually turn him against her father. After today she was not sure if she had a chance to gain his trust, she'd acted too harsh.

She needed to sleep, to clear her head. With the crystal still within the palm of her hand, Xalaina collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

XxX

Kylo Ren sat meditating but he found his mind unable to focus as he'd like it too. Usually, he was very disciplined at this, but not tonight.

In the hours since her departure, all Ren could think about was his fight with Xalaina. He knew now it hadn't been the absence of her father that had her raise her sword so violently against him.

In his own stupidity, he'd reached out to probe her mind thinking he'd find only darkness there like before but instead he'd found himself a glimpse inside her barrier, shocking both himself and her.

The pain that brimmed her thoughts was vast and not just caused by the wound on her back, this Ren knew. He was trained to not just probe a mind but sense emotions within those thoughts. The pain was her emotion but it did not stem from thoughts of her back, but something much older.

He thought of the story she'd told him about her past, as vague as it was he got a picture of a girl tortured, manipulated, broken into submission, and then thrown aside when she proved useless. The pain the clouded her thoughts stemmed from that.

It bothered him. It was easy to pass her story off as yet another childish tantrum because she and her father clearly had a less than stellar relationship, but to even get a small vision of that pain had him wondering just what she'd went through? Could Snoke be as terrible as she made him sound?

Perhaps, the most important question was whether or not those answers would make a difference. 'Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you.' Kylo's father had warned him and deep down he always wondered if he was right.

Ren tried to shake off his thoughts and attempted to focus on his meditation once more only this time a solid knock on his door interrupted him.

Ren looked toward the door but decided he would ignore whomever it was. He was in no mood to deal with them. Again he closed his eyes and again came a knock. He ignored it.

"Ren, I know you're in there." The words were muffled by the well-insulated walls, Xaliana had yelled for his attention. Ren stood and grabbed his helm but paused. Instead of donning it like intended he placed it back down and opened his door.

Xalaina stood on the other side dressed in one of her fancy gowns. No one else wore such garbs there and because of that, she stood out like a sore thumb. She rose a delicate eyebrow at the sight of him but whatever she was thinking he could not tell, she'd regained back her composure since their fight it would seem.

"Hiding?" She asked, almost teased.

"Meditating." He replied. Unwilling to stay stood in his doorway for prying ears to catch their conversation, he stepped back offering space for her to move inside.

She accepted moving only far enough in to allow him to close the door. "I had mentioned earlier today about a gift I had for you should you win our battle today." She stated.

"I did not win." He replied stood nearby in the short but narrow hallway that had led to his door. The space between them was small enough that he could smell the perfume wafting off her hair.

"True, but neither did I present myself as a good practice partner. We both failed today." She paused before holding a small pouch toward him. "For losing my temper." She offered.

Kylo Ren only looked at the bag but did not take it. "I shouldn't have read your mind. I hadn't expected to see anything. I was careless." For the first time in a long time, Ren felt nervous and awkward. He was not use to apologizing in any manner.

"As long as you never touch my mind again without permission, I'll overlook this one occurrence." She gave a tiny smile before shaking the package. "Take it. I have no use for it, but you will."

Ren conceded and took the pouch. Before he could open it she was moving past him toward the door. "Goodnight, Kylo Ren," she said as she departed closing the door behind her.

Finally, he dumped the contents of the pouch into his palm and out rolled a Kyber Crystal small enough to hone into a lightsaber. Stunned he looked back at the closed door wondering why she had such a precious item and why she would just give it away.

 **Thank you's**

 **Physco the Cat: Your excitement keeps me excited! lol. You know the smut will be worth the wait ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

To say she was surprised by Ren's appearance at his door was an understatement. The last thing she'd expected was to see the man himself, helmet off. She'd composed herself nicely, this she was proud of but she hadn't expected to see someone so..., handsome behind that mask.

She knew he was a year older than herself and therefore his youth she expected, but somehow she just didn't picture that face. Even with the scar that curved along his cheek and upward between his eyes, he was still pleasing to look at.

She was glad she wasn't a girl prone to blushing, or she'd have felt quite the fool standing before him like that. Instead, she took his attractive nature in stride and continued with her mission. After all, Kylo Ren was not the first handsome man she'd met. General Hux was not hard on the eyes either.

It was the nature of Kylo Ren's prowess and attitude that caught her attention more so than anything, but knowing his face added just a little more spark.

Why had he come to the door unmasked? This was more concerning for her than the rest of her silly thoughts. He'd stayed masked throughout their training days and any other time she caught a glimpse of him. He seemed content with his anonymity, why change that now?

Lying in her bed she wrestled for sleep while she found her thoughts muddled with Kylo Ren. Honestly, he'd been all she could think of since she'd become so determined to make him her ally. It was maddening how easily he'd consumed her.

Xalaina could be many things but careless was not among them. She would have to gather her thoughts and force herself to focus. It just wouldn't do to allow herself to fall prey to silly whimsical thoughts of anything beyond using Ren to get to her father. He was a tool, nothing more.

She closed her eyes for what felt like the 100th time and found her thoughts drifting once more to Kylo Ren. Perhaps, now that he'd shown her his face, she'd see more of it and therefore she would have a better success at gauging his emotions and mood. This could open up a good opportunity for her, one that she could not walk away from.

XxX

Ren did not return to meditation once Xalaina was gone. He lay on his back with the Kyber Crystal in his hand examining it by the dim light his windows afforded him.

If Xalaina indeed held no attunement to the Force then it went without saying that this crystal was stolen or gifted to her. To those who could not use the Force these crystals appeared to be nothing more than shards of ice. Their true power invisible to their eyes.

He was left to define which it had been, a gift or theft? The woman was a mystery and either could be equally true, but somehow he felt stolen would suit her best.

Why had she given it to him?

This question he had no form of answer for, not even a theory. In fact, after mulling over it a while he'd given up on trying to figure it out as it was causing him unnecessary distraction.

Instead, his mind wandered to her standing in his hallway. The dress she'd worn sleeveless exposing her shoulders and arms. With every breath she took he could see her chest rise and fall softly as the dress clutched her chest tightly and followed the curves past her hips where it finally fell lose.

He'd seen this sort of attire before on other planets. Ones of higher status. He didn't know if that was a clue toward her home origins or if it had been a style she'd picked up in her travels. Either way, it both suited her and looked out of place. Anyone who did not know her would not see the strangeness of her outfit, but he did.

It was almost as if she dressed to look the opposite of the ruthless woman she could be on the inside. Kylo Ren was inclined to think that was close to the truth of it.

Her nearness in the short hallway also had him thinking. She'd bathed recently, he could tell by the fresh scent wafting off her hair, but it wasn't that which made him think back to that moment. It had been the nearest to her that allowed him to even be able to catch such a scent.

Had he reached his arm out to her, he could have easily touched her, grabbed her. A mere couple of steps from him. He hadn't been that close to her save for training. In the heat of a fight, one doesn't have time to think of such things.

There had been an unspoken intrigue between them that both of them had chosen to ignore. Now alone, Ren could not help but think back.

XxX

Waking early morning, Xalaina took advantage of her father's absence. She hurried to the medical area where she could properly see to her wound. Would her father find out? Most likely. Did she care? Certainly not.

Upon entering she saw the Chief Medic look up from a chart and frown, his face growing pale. He'd been warned she might show up, this she could tell by his now worried state.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice betraying his nervousness.

"I'm here to tend to a wound I sustained a day ago." She nodded toward the chamber filled with liquid that would help heal the wound faster than anything else. True she would miss out on her day of training with Ren due to the sedative she'd be given before being placed in the healing solution, but she didn't care.

"I'm afraid I have strict orders from the Supreme Leader that..."

"That what? I'm not to receive such treatment? I assume death is in store for you should you defy Leader Snoke, and yet you have two choices." Xalaina began to circle the man keeping her presence close causing him to turn stiff. "Defy me and die now or heal me and die later."

The man's eyes grew wide, incredulous. "How dare you threaten me." He regained some composure, some backbone. "Supreme Leader Snoke will have you killed if you touched me. I am the head Medic, there is no other here capable of doing my job."

"Then he doesn't plan to kill you for defying him and healing me? What makes you so afraid to aid me then? Isn't it your job, your sworn duty to help those who are injured and in pain?"

"You don't look in pain." He growled eyeing her with great disdain.

"I'm good at hiding it." Xalaina was growing bored. The man was handling her last nerve and frankly she just might kill him, Chief Physician or not.

After a moment of silence, Xalaina snatched the man by his neck forcing him backwards and up against the wall where she watched him gasp for air.

"How about this," she began giving him a sideways look. "I'll make you a deal and it's the only one I'll give. If help me in this, I'll claim that I knocked your sorry ass into unconsciousness and used the chamber without your assistance. Much better deal than strangling you to death." Xalaina gave him only a little air to use to answer her.

He coughed and struggled but she had him pinned well. "Yes." He finally managed to say. When she let him go he fell back against the wall gasping and coughing.

If her father saw fit to read this man's mind he'd know the truth of her recovery, but Xalaina wasn't concerned about it.

XxX

How much time had passed since she'd fallen asleep from the sedative, she did not know, but she was aware of a presence in her personal space when she came back to semi-consciousness.

Her head throbbed as she struggled to open her eyes, expecting to see her father in her room but instead, she was surprised to see it was Kylo Ren, again with his mask off.

"You didn't show up to practice." He told her the moment he'd noticed she was conscious.

"I disobeyed Snoke and got my wound healed." She smirked in her still half asleep state. "Are you going to tell on me?" Her playful tone seemed to amuse Ren, a small tug at his lips almost made him smirk. "It's rude to be in a ladies room without her permission." She added finally sitting up and taking in the darkness, night had fallen, she slept through an entire day.

He seemed to consider how to answer her before he spoke again. "A necessary breach of your privacy considering your absence." She frowned at his proper almost professional tone.

"It's cute how you worried." Xalaina's tease seemed to make him look awkward, or perhaps she was imagining it. Even with his mask off he did manage to keep his expressions mostly unreadable.

"When your father...,"

"Please stop calling him that. His bloodline may run through my veins but I'd hardly call him a father. Supreme Leader Snoke is the title he goes by, use that instead." As quickly as she'd been teasing and amused she'd turned to irritation and anger.

"When Leader Snoke finds out you've gone against his orders...,"

"He'll what? Kill me, unlikely. Torture me? Possibly. I'm not afraid of him." Xalaina swung her legs over the side of the bed and felt the cold floor as she carefully stood. The sedative did its job well but was slowly wearing off. In a matter of another five to ten minutes, she'd be fully mobile as though nothing had happened to her.

"You seem to go to great lengths to defy him," Ren noted. He never once moved from his position seated in an armchair near the bedroom window. He looked very casual as he appeared quite comfortable. It made her wonder how long he'd been sitting there.

"Did you never defy your parents?" She retorted with a grin. The subject obviously made him uncomfortable, she watched him shift and look from her to the window, his jaw tightening. "Anyway, you've seen that I am fine and the day is at an end. Training will resume as normal tomorrow. You can go now." Xalaina grabbed her nightdress from the hook on the wall and turned back to Ren.

He was once again watching her as if he had something more to say but he did not speak. "Unless you plan to join me in getting a shower then now would be a good time to leave." Xalaina cocked an eyebrow with another grin but inside her chest, her heart had skipped at the thought.

She'd never been viewed completely naked and it unsettled her to think about it. Xalaina never wanted to answer any of the questions that might follow anyone who would see her scars. Yet, Kylo Ren might just be the one person who wouldn't ask her at all. He'd notice them for sure, but somehow she knew he would not bring it up.

The fact that a simple tease brought thoughts like this to her mind worried her. Perhaps she'd grown too soft in her years away from her father's cruel hand. Xalaina was all the things her father had taught her to be but deep down she yearned to be something very different, she just didn't know how to be that person.

Her travels afforded her a look at natural life. The way most lived and treated each other. She saw love and compassion. She'd experienced lust and jealousy. Slowly she'd grown less cold and more curious. The changes had not gone unnoticed by Snoke and the first time he'd taken note he 'schooled' her in all the reasons why becoming soft was dangerous.

She remembered those lessons well. Even though she was no longer his apprentice she was still his to punish and punish her he did.

"Until tomorrow," Ren finally replied after what seemed like forever. He stood from his seat and saw himself out of her private quarters. Xalaina stood in place for a few more moments thinking about how she'd changed and wondering if it was for better or worse.

 **Thank you's**

 **Miller 330:** 'tis indeed a turning point. minor and just the tip of the iceberg. :D

 **Loki's Princess 94:** I certainly feel like I've grown from my absence and it's so nice to return. It's great to see new and old names among the reviews. The support of my readers has always been important to me and has always driven my forward. :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you continue to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ren had already thought Xalaina to be a formidable opponent, with two swords in hand today she was more so. Her skills in wielding a weapon in both hands seemed far greater than that of just one.

Her fluid, quick and concise motions forced him to think just as quick to successfully counter her movements. In this room, with no one watching but the holo transmission of the Supreme Leader, Ren had removed his outside attire. Beneath those clothes, he had dressed down in something more comfortable.

The muscles on his arms lay bare as was his neck. He wore no gloves but instead had wrapped a cloth around his palms to get a better grip on his weapon. His pants remained the same as did his boots.

Xalaina wore tight leggings that stopped just below her calfs, her shirt tight against her body but lay loose at her hips, the long tight sleeves covering her down to her wrists. The shirt had a dip in the front just enough to see her collarbone. Unlike his wild hair, hers was twisted back into a ponytail circled by a thick braid, shorter wisps stuck to her cheeks as sweat began to accumulate during their vigorous battle.

Xalaina won their first round and Ren bested her during the second. Before the third started, Snoke stood, his holo image was much smaller than the one on Starkiller base. Ren could not discern where his Master was, nor was it any of his business.

"You move with ease Xalaina, one might think you healed your wound against my orders." The Supreme leader glared her way.

"Did you expect anything less of me?" She remarked with a smirk. Ren watched at Snoke narrowed his eyes but instead of addressing her any further he turned to Ren. "I see you've both become more acquainted with each other, a fact that worries me because she is still managing to best you. In my absence perhaps you've been slacking off?" Snoke gave Ren an intense stare down.

"You've done an exceptional job at training her Master. I only wish to see all that she knows and to learn more. My failures are a reflection of just how well taught your daughter is and how powerful you've made her."

Kylo Ren hated to be told of his failures, but against Xalaina they didn't feel like he had failed. The stroke to his master ego seemed to do the trick. Snoke grinned ever so slightly.

"I have things to attend to, continue as you were," Snoke replied and his image disappeared.

Reaching up, Ren removed his mask and placed it off to the side.

"Why reveal yourself to me? You seemed content with your anonymity before and now every time I see you you're without your helm." Xalaina gave him a sideways look.

"So we stand on even ground," Ren replied with a grin before their fight continued.

Some time into their fight Ren managed to relieve Xalaina of one of her swords as it went soaring across the room far from her reach. She parried with the remainder before swiping hard to meet his in a vibrating clash.

Ren pushed forward forcing her backwards until she hit the wall behind her. Her leg bent, her foot out to latched against his torso in an attempt to shove him backwards but he predicted it and caught her rising leg between his knees, pinning her solid.

Her breaths came in short wisps up into his face only inches away as he bared down on her. For a moment he got caught in her blue eyes, a gaze he couldn't break from.

In his distraction, Xalaina reared her head back and landed a blow from her forehead to his nose. His reaction made him lose his grip on her leg which she promptly brought up to knee him in the gut before she whirled wrapping her arm around his shoulders and placing her blade to his neck in victory.

She had him pulled back so that he leant back against her. When she let him go she did so with a shove forward. Ren caught his breath and watched her retrieve her fallen weapon and put them back on their stands.

"I need you to teach me how to close my mind." He half asked with a small hint of desperation.

"Why?" She faced him once more hands to her hips.

"I've had my enemy see my thoughts before and it's something I yearn to never have happen again." Ren saw no reason to lie to Xalaina. The truth fell from his mouth with ease in her presence.

She studied him up and down a moment before she smirked with her reply "No," she said leaving the training room.

XxX

Ren paced his room, his anger rising with each moment he thought of that smirk on Xalaina's face as she refused him. It was lucky he had no Lightsaber to ignite or he would have torn the place up already. His fury clouded his rational thinking, his judgement.

So much so that he marched from his room just as he was his fists balled together tightly and made straight toward Xalaina's private quarters. If she would not agree to help him he would bend her to his whim.

Never again would he find himself vulnerable to the Scavenger or any other enemy he might face. Xalaina would give up her secret even if Ren had to tear it from her.

He found her door unlocked, as they often were, and let himself inside slamming the door closed behind him. He froze on his entrance all anger subsiding as his eyes quickly found his target.

Xalaina was sat in front of a large mirror her nightdress top hanging about her waist leaving her breasts exposed. Her long hair was hanging over one shoulder as her back faced the mirror behind her.

The look of shock on her face was clear but soon was replaced with a frown. "You could have knocked," she said returning her nightdress back up over herself, a slight tremble in her fingers.

"You will show me how to close my mind," Ren demanded attempting to regain his sensibility, although it had been a long time since Ren had felt his pulse quicken in this manner. His blood rushing hot at the sight of her as she had been when he'd arrived.

He had thought he'd gotten over such temptations, but now he wondered if it had only been because there had never been a woman tempting enough around him that had made his transition seem easy.

He knew lust once, back before he'd become Kylo Ren. Up until now he'd been dedicated to his path and was well versed in avoiding and even denying temptation should it rise.

But now he was met with a strong temptation that he had known was slowly building and had tried to ignore. He had tried to pass it off as curiosity toward her, but now he had no excuse.

XxX

"Why should I share with you my most precious secret?" She asked standing, trying to gauge the man before her and his intent.

He seemed stumped for an answer. Xalaina's mind slipped back to their training earlier that day. The moment he'd had her pinned to the wall with his weapon and their faces mere inches apart.

She remembered how she felt in the moment. Nervous, excited, curious. There seemed to be an energy between them and she knew he felt it too. In that moment he'd allowed himself to become distracted, the very reason this energy they seemed to have together should not be allowed to go further.

Yet, having him here in her private space alone sent shivers throughout her body in a delicious sort of way. Lust, a feeling she'd given into only a small number of times in her life.

A thought crossed her mind. A wild and dangerous thought.

She walked over to him, standing in front of him closer than needed. "Why should I share my deepest secrets with you?" She repeated, deliberately slowing her words to form them perfectly with her lips, staring directly into his dark eyes.

Her heart pounded. This was not a game she should play with him, that she should play with anyone. By rights, she should have told him to get out, but she was far too tempted to turn back now.

"Because you can trust me." He told her finding his words at last. "Because we have more in common than you'd like to admit." He could have moved away from her, but he didn't. Only another inch closer and her breasts would press against his chest as would her forehead on his nose.

She remained looking directly in his eyes and for a second she thought he might retreat, but he didn't. He closed the small gap between them.

Her mind screamed for a second of regret before his lips sealed down on hers and then everything blurred. Every reasonable thought disappeared replaced by raw sensation and emotion.

When he released her they were both breathless but still he kissed her a second time. His hands still without gloves, traveled up along her bare arms, caressing them before hooking his fingers into the straps of her nightdress and slipping them back off her shoulders to once again fall about her waist.

She sighed against his lips and even that didn't sound like her. Lost in the moment, nothing else seemed to matter, not her past nor her future. That wicked little yearning deep in her gut spurred her onward with no intentions of backing down.

XxX

Ren should not have come here. He'd had ample time to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was as if he'd forgotten how to control himself. As if he were a teenage boy once more.

She'd been trained as a Sith, surely she had been trained to avoid this. To laugh in the face of temptation and yet here they both were. Locked together in such an intimate embrace.

He broke free of their fevered kiss to look at her. Xalaina stood before him half naked, just as she had been when he'd entered unannounced. He could see the faint white scars that branded her skin. Across her abdomen, along the sides of breast. He circled her taking in the sight of all of her. He let his fingers graze her soft skin while taking note of the scars on her back. She had not been kidding when she talked about having scars to prove it.

The scars on her back were far worse than any located on the front of her body. Long lashes quite possibly made by a whip. A bubble of rage against his Master threatened to overtake him, but he swallowed it down.

On her lower back was the newest scar, lighter than the others and smaller, the one he'd placed upon her only days ago. Gripping the gown that now hung at her waist he pushed it so that it fell completely to the floor leaving her completely bare.

When he came around face to face with her once more she looked up at him and he saw uncertainty in her eyes, a small tremble in her arms. "You like what you see?" She asked clearly attempting to hide whatever emotion she was feeling.

The only answer Ren supplied her with was a fierce kiss to match the ones that started all of this.

Every kiss, every touch of her fingers along his face, neck, and hair were intoxicating. He allowed her, even helped her free him of his cloak and shirt between kisses.

"We should stop." She told him in a half whisper as his hands smoothed up her sides and inward to cup her breasts.

"Yes," he agreed though neither of them had any intentions of stopping. She sighed when he played with one of her nipples and she pushed her chest closer to him.

Walking her backwards, they slowly made their way into her room toward her bed. She lay down upon it on her back, the soft light of the night's sky shining along her skin.

Ren removed the remainder of his clothes and resigned himself to the fact that he wanted nothing more than to know what it was like to be with her. Perhaps, if he could get her out of his system now, he could get back on track tomorrow.

He climbed on the bed with her, her hands wrapping around his neck and up into his hair pulling his face down toward her, her legs parting around his hips and hugging him intimately to her.

He could feel the heat of her womanhood as if it called to him. He moved his hips forward to rub his hardened length along her wetness and groaned at the delightful feeling.

Her hands moved down his back to slide over his ass, pulling him against her again with clear eagerness. Ren couldn't find the strength in himself to wait, he reached between them, grabbed his cock and slide it up between her soft wet folds before easing himself into the heat of her core.

She moaned, her nails biting into the flesh of his buttocks. He pushed further within her, enjoying every sensation until he was fully sheath in her warmth.

He did not need readjusting before he began a steady rhythm of soft thrusts. Her womanhood clenched around him from time to time making him groan. His powerful hips gained more momentum, making his movements harder, almost wilder.

She liked this. She hissed her pleasure into his ear before biting his lobe. Feeling powerful he continued those hard thrusts, wrapping an arm under one of her knees and pulling that leg back to allow himself more room.

He slammed his cock inside her as deep as he could go before removing it to thrust inside again. She cried out in a way he hadn't heard from her before. Her head tossed to the side her body tensing. He didn't stop, he didn't slow.

"Oh yes," she yelled the words her body shivering. He gazed into her face as she closed her eyes and a look of pure ecstasy crossed her features. He felt the pulsing of her walls around his length and he pushed along with them probing forth his own release. He grunted and shuddered as his seed spilled and he too found absolute pleasure in its wake.

Spent and satisfied he rolled off her to his back. Together they lay there catching their breaths and basking in the afterglow. Perhaps they would regret this in the morning..., or perhaps they wouldn't.

 **Thank You's**

 **Lokisprincess94: It's a slow relationship and a stubborn one. :P Each one taught that sentiment and feelings of any intimate kind are compromising. They are of the same mind and yet two very different people.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Xalaina woke, startled by the arm that was draped over her. It took her a second to realize she hadn't dreamt their actions. Looking toward the windows, Xalaina saw the dim crack of dawn.

"Ren," she sat up quick and pushed Kylo Ren hard to wake him. The startled Ren woke and grabbed her harshly by the neck before he too seemed to come to his senses and let her go. "It's almost dawn, you need to go." She pushed him again to reinforce her order. It wouldn't do to have him seen leaving her quarters at such an hour. Mouths, even ones of trained troopers, tended to wag.

Looking at the window he didn't argue with her. He jumped to his feet and hurried into his clothing. Xalaina couldn't take her eyes off him, still very much attracted to every inch of him.

Neither of them spoke of what they'd done but they both seemed to share the same mindset, that her father never needed to know. Pulling on his cowl he finally turned to look right at her. "There could be other consequences for last night should you leave my seed to settle," he said, clearly worried.

Amused, Xalaina laughed. "Isn't that something you should have worried about before cumming inside me?" She teased and was met with his glare. She waved her hand at him. She knew all too well of those other circumstances. It's not as if she was completely clueless. "I'll take care of it," she assured him.

Seemingly satisfied by her answer, he turned and left.

When he was gone Xalaina lay in her bed and squirmed a little at the wetness still between her legs. A mixture of both him and her, a reminder that everything had actually happened.

Her mind flicked to her father for a brief moment, wondering what he might think. He didn't seem to care before as he was more than willing for her to use her body to lure in victims if she'd become an assassin. But Ren was different. Some people could not engage in sexual acts without becoming attached and attachments made people weak.

Many a person's downfall was because they were attached to someone and that someone either betrayed them or was used against them through threats.

Xalaina was confident that she could remain neutral, but could Kylo Ren? Only time would tell, but for now she kind of liked his attention, perhaps more than she should.

No matter what Snoke would think or how he would react, Xalaina was not in a hurry for him to find out. She wanted Ren privately to herself a little while longer. Perhaps if she could get to know the man better, she could convince him to join her against Snoke.

Sexual manipulation was not in her nature so she didn't plan to use that against Ren, but if she should get to know him better because of it then she would not complain.

XxX

When Xalaina arrived at practice she did so as if nothing had occurred between herself and the dark Jedi, she was glad to see he was also doing the same.

She had worried that he may not be able to easily put aside what happened and fight her properly. Instead, what she came against was a Ren who seemed like he was more comfortable fighting her. Her father seemed more than delighted at Ren fierceness.

By the time the day ended, Xalaina had lost all three rounds but she had put up a good fight as their day quickly dissolved into night. As the image of her father made his exit Xalaina smiled at Kylo Ren.

Ren did not remove his mask after her father left them. However, with Snoke's prying eyes no longer on them and the fight over, Ren circled her.

Xalaina felt a tiny shiver of excitement race through her. Turning once he was behind her she put a hand to his chest to stop him. "Go to your quarters and wash up, perhaps I'll join you shortly." Her voice hung low and alluring.

She couldn't see his face but she took his abrupt departure as a sign of agreement.

XxX

Ren marveled at Xalaina as she rode atop him. Her hands clasped in his to give her balance as she rocked her hips forward and then rolled them back manipulating his cock in such a manner that she was clearly in complete ecstasy.

Her soft moans escaping her parted lips with each stroke. Every now and then Ren would let go her hands and grab her silky hips to push her back harder and faster making her gasp and him to grunt.

She'd been riding him this way now nearing ten minutes. The slow build up of pleasure holding them both in pure bliss.

Their first intimate encounter had happened fast, but this time both had taken it slow. An indulgence, it would seem neither of them wanted to deny themselves.

The pleasure was building fast. Ren once again gripped Xalaina's hips. He pushed and pulled her faster while jolting his hips upward to meet her.

She cried out and shuddered which is what he'd been waiting for. Ren promptly sat up while her walls continued to spasm around his length. He pistoned himself upward unrelenting until he too came.

Spent, Kylo Ren fell back to lie down with her still straddling him, his cock slowing losing its firmness while still nestled inside her. Xalaina stared down at him a grin on her lips, her face flushed from their vigorous actions.

"Did you ever find a use for that crystal I gave you?" She asked tracing her fingers over his chest before digging her nails in and placing long scratch marks across his torso.

Ren's hands remained on her hips his thumbs caressing her skin. "I have begun to construct myself a new Lightsaber. It's a careful undertaking." He replied. "Have you ever used one?"

"Once." Her gaze looked to the bed a moment before returning to him. "There was a time when I was young. I'd been so angry at Snoke, so much so I wanted to kill him. He knew it. Could see the wildness in my eyes. He threw me a Saber and told me that if I thought I could kill him, to come at him and try." She pursed her lips at the memory.

"A task you clearly failed in," Ren noted.

Xalaina nodded. "The match was overly brief and a lesson well learned. He disarmed me quickly and it was in that moment he struck me down with the very Saber he'd given to me to use against him." Xalaina tucked strands of her escaped hair behind her ear and turned her head.

Ren had noted it before but hadn't known how it happened. The top of her ear on that side was missing, and a small scar on her head where the Lightsaber would have grazed when slicing.

"This was my lesson, not my punishment." She added.

Ren moved his hands around her hips and up to touch the scars on Xalaina's back. "You mean these," he said.

Xalaina promptly removed herself from him and began to dress. "Some of them." She replied. Ren sensed the sudden change in her demeanor, he'd struck a sour cord relating to her past.

"Do you still feel that same anger toward Master Snoke as you did when he gave you that Lightsaber?" Ren asked.

She stopped in her movements before she knelt across the bed only partially clothed and moved up so that her face was close to his. Her fingers caressed the side of his face with a dark smile. "Very much so. Given the opportunity, I would kill him." Ren was not surprised by her bold honesty. "Make no mistake Kylo Ren that if such a time came and you were to get in my way I would kill you too or die trying."

Ren grabbed the hand she was still touching him with. "If you feel so strongly about it, why haven't you taken your opportunity to kill me already and move in on your intended target?" His tone was laced with venom but she didn't flinch. Instead, Xalaina pressed her body against him more.

"Because I'm not a fool. I wouldn't attempt such a daring feat with expectation for it to be successful. Besides, you've only given me reasons to want you around." With that, she kissed him.

Ren grabbed a handful of her hair tightly, creating a more forceful, animalistic kiss, one that afforded him a firm bite to his lower lip enough to draw blood. He jerked away and the pair stared at one another a moment before she leant back in and sucked the small trace of blood from his lip. "Why ask me a question you already knew the answer to?" She asked.

"I was curious if you'd be honest with me." He replied.

"Testing me?" She glared but it was a playful glare, he was slowly beginning to discern her many facial expressions. "Shouldn't you be trying to gain my trust not undermine my intentions?"

To this Ren lifted an eyebrow. She laughed at his confusion. "For a moment I thought us on equal ground." Ren sat up pushing her aside. He'd misplaced himself unintentionally. For a fleeting moment, he thought the two of them at least allies.

"We will never be on equal footing when you kiss the ground my father walks upon while I wish to see him bleed all over it." Xalaina swiftly joined Ren in getting dressed. "I'm realizing now that our encounters in the bedroom were not just some scheme to gain my trust in hopes that I might extend to you the truth behind my secrets."

Ren paused. It had never crossed his mind to use her in that manner. He'd simply given into his dark attraction to her. "I'm offended that you would think I would stoop so low." Kylo Ren growled.

"Forgive me for the confusion, after all, last night happened just after you came storming into my rooms demanding I tell you my secrets." She again took a seat on his bed.

Ren watched her carefully before his irritation subsided. He walked to where she sat and stood before her looking down. "If I recall correctly you're the one who invaded my personal space giving subtle hints to your desires." He took her chin in his hand to tilt her head back far enough to gaze directly into her eyes.

"You were the one to close the gap." She replied not denying his observation.

"I'm not sure I like these mind games you play." Ren stroked his thumb across her jaw.

"Careful manipulation is something that has been beaten into me on many occasions. It's been difficult to steer clear of it. Even when I'm not trying to be that way sometimes I still find myself being cryptic and coy."

"What is it you want from me?" Ren asked squatting down to her level.

Her lips parted to answer but stopped, her mind in obvious thought. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. I don't know what I want from myself half the time. We have something in common. We both struggle with ourselves." To that, Ren could not argue. "Why don't we stop trying to figure it out and just enjoy what we are presented with. After all, this situation we have will not last forever."

Ren accepted her lips against his in a kiss to end their discussion.

 **Thank You's**

 **\- Miller 330: Intense indeed. Plenty of crazy to come from all of this I assure you.**

 **\- Loki's Princess 94: Oh the repercussions, when they happen they will be surprising in their revelation. In many ways, these two are still finding themselves so things between them will be interesting as they also find each other. ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Xalaina groaned when her father's messenger walked away from her room door. She rubbed her forehead, annoyed that she had been woken so early for a personal meeting with her still absent father.

At first, she hadn't cared much about where he was, but the longer he was gone, the more she wondered and the more she worried.

It had been easy to dismiss thoughts of what he might be plotting when she'd had a ship and could travel far from all this. Unfortunately, Xalaina was right in the middle of it again.

Going back into the bedroom she removed the night coat she'd slipped into to answer her door and looked over to her bed where Kylo Ren still slept. She never slept in his room, as was her preference, but he seemed to enjoy spending the night in hers.

Their intimate affair had been ongoing now for almost three weeks and each night created more questions between them. They had both come to realize that any conversation revolving around Snoke caused tension and sometimes an argument that usually resolved itself quickly, but Xalaina was realizing it was going to take something drastic to ever turn the Dark Jedi against his master.

She'd almost given up hope that Snoke would meet his end by Ren's hand. She would have to settle for something else, what that was she didn't know.

Funny enough, if Snoke had just let her go back to her travels her thoughts would not have returned to seeking his death. When so far detached from him she found it easy to just move on. She cursed herself for ever pushing his buttons that day she was captured on Jakku.

Sighing heavily, she dressed as quietly as possible and left Ren to sleep.

***

"My daughter," Snoke addressed Xalaina in his holographic form and it sent her on red alert.

He rarely addressed her as such and ever rarer was his tone. So soft and calming. Keeping her wits about her she stopped to stand in front of him. "I hope this won't take long. I rather enjoy my sleep." She replied glaring.

"Your training with Kylo Ren has got me thinking as of late. I noticed that your years of travel had created a softness in you. Your skills in battle lacking from practice and motivation. However, as of late I find your energy and enthusiasm renewed. I had expected Ren to easily best you by now and yet I find myself pleasantly surprised that you have seemed to grow with him." Snoke smiled, an expression that made Xalaina uncomfortable.

"As with anything, practice against a real foe forces one to enhance their efforts." She replied wondering where all this was going.

"It's more than that. I've never seen you so focused. I had wondered if leaving you alone with my apprentice was a good idea, but I now see it was probably the best. The two of you feed off one another, determined to set a new standard each time you meet in battle."

Xalaina withheld a smirk. 'The same could be said for the bedroom' she thought. Her amusement disappeared quickly as her father continued speaking on the matter. His tone was nothing but pleased and, though someone else would be excited for the praise Xalaina was not.

"I am reconsidering my offer to hand you over in marriage to the General in favor of this new development." Surprise hit her hard and for a moment she held her breath. She didn't dare think this didn't come without a price. "Considering all current observations I have something I'll need from you. You, my dear daughter, have placed yourself back in my good graces and perhaps you shall still make me proud."

"Oh joy, oh bliss," Xalaina's sarcasm went ignored.

"I return home tomorrow so that we can discuss my new arrangement for you. Until then," Snoke's image disappeared and Xalaina scowled at the empty space.

She was sure that whatever her father wanted from her it wouldn't be good. She could almost feel a fight on the horizon.

***

When Ren woke, he woke alone. The light of day had yet to split the darkness and the moonlight was still there, however, dim. Sitting up he spotted Xalaina dressed and sat near a window looking out seemingly in deep thought.

"You wake early," he said carefully examining her tight posture and nervous biting on her pinky nail.

"Thanks to Snoke. You slept through the messenger that had come to fetch me. My father wished to talk." She continued to look outside, she often did this when her mind was anywhere else but directly on Ren.

Kylo Ren was not foolish enough to pry into what her father had wanted. If Snoke had intended for Ren to be privy to the information he would have summoned them both, although in hindsight the messenger wouldn't have found Ren to inform him as no one knew about their affair.

"The hour is still early, you should come back to bed."

"Sleep won't ease my mind. Snoke has plans for me, he needs something from me and I don't yet know what. It's been a long time since he's been so pleasant to me, and I can tell you right now that it doesn't bode well for my future." She glared into the darkness of the outside sky. "He returns to attend me personally tomorrow." She added.

"He's been gone longer than I had expected," Ren noted.

"Indeed. Makes you wonder what he's been doing to neglect his apprentice this way. What pressing concerns takes him away from your oh so important training?" She finally looked at him and Ren was disturbed by the worry in her expression.

He was beginning to accept that the Snoke he knew was far different from the one she grew up with. He had once thought she was overreacting or perhaps even telling him lies, but now he knew better.

"You'll drive yourself crazy if you sit there thinking about things you have no answers to, come back to bed." Ren knew all too well about allowing one's thoughts to consume them.

Hesitant, but caving, Xalaina slipped from her chair, her clothing discarded as she made it to the bed and joined him beneath the blankets. Ren lay on his side facing her, he'd never shared so much of his time with a woman before, it brought him comfort in a way he didn't plan to voice.

The nightmares he often had when trying to sleep seemed to vanish on nights he spent next to her. As if some part of him knew he was not alone.

In his youth, even though he'd had his mother living with him all the time and his father most of the time he'd felt alone. They never truly understood him, never seemed to take the time to. Both of them too busy doing their own thing.

Xalaina afforded him a strange comfort. Perhaps he was getting too comfortable. He recalled her telling him how if he'd kill her during their fight her father would be very proud of Ren, but what would that do for Ren?

True enough Ren fed off of the praise given by his master, but overall it would not give him any more strength or make any significant change. Snoke had hinted that killing Han Solo would elevate Ren, make him more powerful, but instead Ren felt weaker. Subdued by guilt and sorrow.

Kylo Ren didn't show it, did not express it, but the death of his father weighed heavily on him despite their rocky past and wavering relationship.

Many nights, alone in his room, Ren dreamt of that moment over and over again. The touch of his father's hand against his cheek, the last touch he'd ever feel from him. The look of shock and then something akin to forgiveness in his eyes.

Ren often woke from those dreams sweating and unable to go back to sleep. Killing his father had done nothing, it was pointless. His father died for nothing. It did not change Ren for the better. It had not made him stronger, nor had it served as a purpose to confirm Kylo Ren had chosen the right path.

All these things Ren had hoped would be answered in that final decision, a decision that had not been easy. Had he hesitated a moment longer he may not have gone through with it at all and his father would be still alive.

If Snoke sensed Ren's feelings on the matter of Han Solo he had not said so. If Snoke knew, perhaps he would think him weak and foolish.

"Your thoughts are far away," Xalaina's voice brought Kylo Ren back to focus on her face. He'd become so lost in thought he'd forgotten where he was.

"As were your only moments ago," his reminder gave the intended reaction, Xalaina frowned.

"In the past, when my father has ever had plans for me, it's never gone well on my part. I do not look forward to tomorrow, not in the least." She rolled over placing her back to him and forgetting about his previous distractions.

Ren stared at the back of her blond head a moment longer before his eyes moved down to look at the exposed scars that her hair currently did not cover.

Ren knew battle, but he never knew this sort of... torture. The scars sent a clear message and an everlasting reminder that punishment would follow should she step too far out of line. Ren didn't approve of this harsh treatment but understood why so many used this sort of tactic.

It was meant to instil fear in the receiver. To create obedience and to break them like an animal. Oddly enough Ren felt like all this did for her was build her stronger. She did not seem to fear her father, but she was smart enough to know how far she could push him.

Ren had seen this kind of strength rise in tortured people before. Instead of given up they create a mindset where they become more determined to never crack.

General Hux often beat and tortured his captives for information in hopes to crack them. However, there were always those few who didn't give in, not even in the bitter end.

Ren saw a sort of honor in that. The fact someone could believe, no matter how foolishly, in a cause enough to die for it. However, Ren had no intentions of dying unless it was in battle. He would not become a prisoner.

His thoughts finally drifting off, Ren fell back to sleep.

 **Thank you's**

 **Loki's Princess 94: You're so right. Sex, in this case, isn't about love, isn't about growing closer. It's really a way to pass time. lol They both have an attraction to one another and instead of ignoring it they are embracing it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was an ominous cloud of suspicion raining down upon Xalaina's thoughts as she walked ever so slowly to see her father. Supreme Leader Snoke had only arrived moments ago and was in his private meeting chamber waiting for her.

The sky was slowly darkening as night began to fall. Her entire day had flown by in a blur, she could hardly remember her training with Ren, he'd noticed her distraction but kept their training professional, leaving personal business out of it.

She could see the tall doors just ahead of her now. The soldier sent to fetch her was directly on her heel in an attempt to make her move faster. She was ever so tempted to kill him, just out of spite, but she refrained.

Inside, the room was dim as it usually was. She knew her father preferred rooms like this with little distraction. She crossed the floor to finally stop and stand before him only a small jump away. Behind her, the doors to the room clicked shut.

Xalaina waited patiently for Snoke to finally reveal why he'd come home and what he needed from her. He seemed to stare at her in thought as she stared directly back at him.

"I've been playing with the idea that together, yourself and Kylo Ren could make a powerful team. Like his Knights, you could join him, could aid him against those who would oppose us. Your upbringing, your training could be an asset to winning this war against the Resistance and further beyond." He still had that same smile as the night before.

"You want me to partner up with Ren? Leave here, traverse the galaxy to hunt down those who opposes the First Order?" Xalaina considered this and found the thought pleasing. Perhaps she was wrong to think this would end badly.

It was certainly a better option than becoming an assassin or bounty hunter and even far better than becoming a trophy wife.

"But first, before that can ever come to pass, how eager are you to break away from this engagement to General Hux?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

Her tiny glimmer of hope dropped back into the empty void from which it had blossomed. Xalaina inhaled slowly, never wavering in her fierce gaze directed his way.

"It depends on what price you're about to ask in return." She replied crossing her arms and pursing her lips. Here it was then, the thing her father wanted most from her.

"You're still young, still..., fertile. The Skywalker family ends with Kylo Ren, but it doesn't have to be so." A smirk curled upon her father's lips as shock knocked her into a daze.

But this, what he was suggesting was ludicrous.

"You can't mean -"

"You've already made easy the placement of yourself in the right situation for such a thing." It didn't surprise her that he knew that her and Ren were already engaging in matters of a more intimate nature. Her father always tended to have eyes everywhere, it was a matter of time really. "A child between you, my daughter, my bloodline, and Kylo Ren whose grandfather was born of the force itself. I'm appalled that I hadn't thought of it before. Under my care, my training-,"

Xalaina stared her mouth gaping before finally, she laughed cutting him off. The sound of it echoed off the walls and it took her a moment to calm herself. "You, the man who tortured me in my youth, wants me to have a child so that you could do the same to them? You must think me a fool."

Her amusement turned into a glare that would send most people running, but her father just remained calm and collected.

"Your relationship with Ren -"

"There is no relationship. Lust does not equate feelings and nor does it need to equate to pregnancy. I will not bare any children knowing you will be right there to ruin them." She spat, her anger overtaking her. She clenched her hands into fists so hard her nails pierced her palms.

Snoke stood and stretched his hand out toward her. "You think I've tortured you? That you have come to know the worst of what I could inflict?" Xalaina found herself unable to breathe, unable to move. "You will obey me in this. There is no choice, just an order." His force grip tightened making her choke on a feeble attempt at air. "When you produce a progeny you can have your freedom as you follow Ren across the galaxy."

He let her go right before she was about to lose consciousness. She lay in a heap on the floor gasping for air, racked with coughs. "I won't do it," she finally rasped, defiance strong in her resolve.

A low hiss sounded from her father only this time she did not feel the grasp of the Force, but instead, a shot of lightning hit her, coiling around her and sending her into a fit of agonizing screams. She'd never seen him use the Lightning before. She'd only heard of it.

Her body involuntarily thrashed and rocked. When it stopped she lay there sweat having broken out on her forehead and her heart hammering while her limbs still quivered. "I won't," her voice was barely audible, but he'd heard her and sent another round of bolts at her already prone body.

If this continued she'd lose her mind, she could die. Still, she wouldn't agree. She'd suffer, he was making that clear, but in the end, she'd have died at least knowing no child of hers would end up undergoing the same brutality as she had.

***

She was alive.

A familiar knock sounded on her bedroom door but she didn't answer.

Xalaina wondered what stopped Ren from forcing his way into her room. She'd heard him knock several times already, but she hadn't answered any of them. What would Ren think if he saw her like this? She was glad no one could see in through the one-way glass as she leant her forehead against it.

Her hand lay limp at her side, still twitching from time to time due to the aftermath of Snoke's torture. Her limbs still like jello and aching. Bruises covered her knees, elbows, and chin where she'd jolted against the floor over and over.

The back of her head had sustained a large bump which resulted in a headache that refused to subside. She wondered how many nights Ren would come to her door and walk away before finally breaking it down. What had her father told him about her disappearance? It had been four days since her father made his orders clear and to the very end, she denied him.

Eventually, Xaliana had passed out and when she woke she'd been medically attended and put to bed. No doubt whoever attended her were long disposed of. She expected that when she was well enough her father would once again make his offer and when she refused, which she most certainly planned to, he would torture her again or kill her.

It was difficult to think straight. Her head pounded and her involuntary twitches distracted her, irritated her.

She was so badly to figure a way out of this one that was not death, but in her current situation, no plan seemed liked a viable option.

***

An entire week it took to finally get her trembles and twitches to stop. The headache disappearing she was able to emerge from her room at long last.

She walked through the compound, hoping she could find Ren before her father found her. She needed to see him before she was sent before Snoke again.

She noticed heads turning her way as she rounded a corner. Two of her father's lackeys spotted her and began to make their way toward her. She scowled.

She could fight them, kill them, but what was the point? More would follow. Her plans to speak with Ren and make him a deal looked to be impossible as that hallway was right where she needed to go.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has been waiting for you." One of them said eyeing her up and down.

Xalaina wondered why these two hadn't just been placed outside her door. The answer was simple enough once she gave it a quick thought. Ren would have known she was in there.

"I'll see him when I'm ready," she growled, unwilling to go without a little sass.

"You'll go now." The second raised her weapon, clearly given orders to use any tactic available to them. Xalaina was a good fighter and had dodged many a blaster shot, but at this close range and in such a small hallway she had no chance at not receiving some form of damage. She was not eager to end up dead.

"Fine," she drawled as she was poked with the nozzle of the Blaster.

She forced herself to remain calm, to not think about the pain she would most likely feel in a short while. She forced herself to clear her thoughts and resigned herself to her fate.

Without her deal with Ren, Xalaina would have to move on to plan B, which was even less likely to work, but it still stood a small chance.

 **Thank You's**

 **\- Loki's Princess 94: Xalaina isn't blind. She knows what she and Ren are up to is risky, but doesn't care too much. lol.**

 **\- Rodinhood: Omg! Thank you so much for the compliments! It's always so nice to hear that someone is enjoying my fic so much! And yes the world can be very dark and I'm glad I can provide a little light. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Xalaina strolled into her father's meeting quarters and stood before him with her head held high and her jaw set tight. He leered her way clearly ready for her refusal.

"You've had time to rethink your answer. I'll not play this game past today. You either find yourself more agreeable or die painfully at the hands of my power." Xalaina took a slow breath before replying.

"I have had time to think, and my answer remains the same. I'll not bow to this." Her defiance was rewarded in the same manner as before. The jolts of Force Lightning rampaged through her body for what seemed like forever.

When it stopped she was given a moment to respond to Snoke's second chance at probing her to change her mind. "I..., I can't." She stammered barely able to push herself up from her fallen place on the floor.

Again she felt the pain.

It resonated through to her very core. Xalaina's bones felt like they might burst if she continued any further. It was time for plan B, she simply couldn't wait any longer.

As much pain as she was in, she managed to keep her objective clear. When her father ended his assault she shivered in a ball on the floor. "I don't want to die," she rasped, her voice quivering and barely audible.

Snoke stepped forward and knelt near her snatching her face in his boney hand and forcing her to look up. "Then you know what I want to hear and I'll stop."

Xalaina did her best to look as pitiful as possible. Considering her condition it was actually quite easy. "I don't want to die," she repeated.

"Then agree to my terms," Snoke glared. There was no regret or pity for what he'd done to her, not that she expected it anyhow. It solidified her reasoning that she needed to live so that she could make sure he would die.

"I'll do it," her voice broke on the words.

Her father reached up with his free hand and smoothed back her tousled hair. "I'm glad to see you come around," he smiled a sinister smile before letting her go.

Xalaina was unable to get her still shaking limbs to cooperate and was forced to stay laying on the floor.

When she was able she spoke again. "What makes you think Ren will agree to any of this. Considering his family history, he doesn't seem the family man." Her voice still quivered but as least it was louder.

"He doesn't need to know. Accidents happen Xalaina, and you will make sure it does. When the time comes I'll convince him it is for the best and he will be grateful for my training of his child." Snoke seemed too pleased with himself. It made Xalaina sick to her stomach.

"And the child, how can you be so sure they'll be force sensitive. I wasn't."

"Ren was born of the Skywalker bloodline. Darth Vader had no father. The Force willed him to conception. Not a single member of that family lacks Force genetics and so neither will your child." Snoke's confidence in his knowledge disappointed Xalaina.

"After all you've done to me, you'll be lucky I can even have children." Xalaina rolled over to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling. Snoke moved closer to peer down at her.

He looked thoughtful and she almost cursed out loud for speaking at all. "I've already arranged for you to see the medic. A thorough examination will be conducted so that we can be confident of your usefulness." His last word held warning and Xalaina tried not to scowl.

"And?" There was more, the look on his face told her so.

He grinned at her observation. "And you will be injected with a fertility serum. The quicker we can produce the Skywalker heir, the better." Xalaina's stomach dropped once again. Her father was making it difficult for her to have time to form any plan to defy him.

Snoke knelt down to her once more. "You hate me, I know, but just think of it. Your child will one day move on to rule the Galaxy. They'll be powerful, unstoppable. You will be a mother to a legacy." He touched her cheek in what was meant to be a soothing manner but to Xalaina it was nothing but lies.

"And Ren, your prized apprentice? What will happen to him once you have what you need?" Snoke didn't answer, his grin only grew wider before he stood and walked out of her line of vision.

Xalaina lay on the floor as her father made a call through his personal com to get her brought to the medical area. She stared continued to stare straight up and frowned.

Her father had no intentions of keeping Ren around. This she was sure of. When all current opposition has been dealt with Snoke will kill Ren and raise his child as he had always wanted to raise Xalaina. Ren's child would be ruthless and cold. He or she would indeed be strong and formidable. No doubt Xalaina would also meet her end. What good would she be to Snoke once the child was born?

Unlucky for Snoke that Xalaina still had no intentions of carrying a child of any kind. She would see the medic, she would get this serum but she would not engage Ren is any sexual activity.

Her options might be limited as was her time, but she still had time. If she played things right, she would avoid all options were the outcome was pregnancy. She would use her short time wisely and before Snoke knew what was happening she'd be gone.

XxX

Snoke had no choice but to give Xalaina another week of rest before things could resume as normal. Her recent torture took a toll on her body that even the medic raised his concern at.

Still, she recovered and was given the Serum. Her father was present for each exam and the injection. Everything was kept hush-hush and Snoke had even gone to extra precaution to send Ren on a short mission so that he would not be around while Xalaina recovered.

The day of her injection was the day Ren returned, which was not a coincidence.

XxX

Stepping down the ramp from his ship, Ren looked up and spotted Xalaina stood on one of the compounds overpasses near the location of his quarters.

She looked well enough after her sudden illness. Ren was not privy to the extent of what had happened to her two weeks ago, but he hadn't seen her since the day Snoke had returned home. The same day Snoke had told Ren that Xalaina was ill and was not to be disturbed.

Seeing her now brought him a small feeling of relief. He'd become accustomed to having her around and her absence was felt.

He continued his steady pace toward the stone building. First, he would see his Master with news of his mission and then he would retire to his room, where Xalaina would no doubt be waiting.

XxX

His meeting with Snoke was brief. Snoke being kind enough to let Ren know that Xalaina has come out of her illness and would be returning to Ren's training sessions.

Ren was unconcerned over his training but was more curious as to what put Xalaina out of commission for so long.

He tried not to look in a hurry as he made his way past more than the usual amount of guards, a fact he took immediate note of. He was no fool, something was amiss. The temptation to suck the information from the nearest guard was fierce, but Ren held himself back.

He got to his room and made sure to seal the door behind him. "The Dark Knight returns." Xalaina cooed. Ren grinned beneath his mask as he turned to face her. "Feels like a lifetime, I hope you missed me."

She'd stepped over to him and already she'd reached up to press the releases under his mask and with a pull she freed his face.

"You look better," he noted. She didn't reply. In fact, she looked away from him. A simple reaction that made him uncomfortable. "What happened?"

"All will be explained in time." She assured him. Ren's unease was not consoled by her words or by her tone. "Come, sit." Taking his hand she pulled him. Ren followed in hopes answers would come soon.

Ren sat in an armchair where Xalaina straddled him and gave him a sideways look. "I've been thinking about everything and I've come to a decision." She announced.

"You're speaking in riddles, I hate it. Speak plainly." Ren was in no mood for games of this nature. And he had come to realize Xalaina did enjoy playing games, though usually, they turned out to be fun for the both of them.

"I'm going to share the secrets of my blocked thoughts." Ren raised an eyebrow her way but couldn't help but grin at her change of heart.

 **Thank you's**

 **Ikatie 101: I know! I'm evil ;p**

 **Loki's Princess 94: Snoke knows that a Force Sensitive child of the Skywalker bloodline he could raise from birth would be the most powerful move he could make, provided he could completely control them. Snoke seems like a patient man to me. If it meant reaching his goals and keeping them he'd wait for the child to grow up while still enacting his current plans on the side.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The price for Xalaina's secrets came double. The first price was a path Ren never thought he'd get to walk on. Her overall intentions still remained unclear. Her second price was yet to be voiced but Ren was weary.

It was at least clear to him that the force behind her motivation was whatever had happened recently between her and Snoke. A story she had yet to share with him.

They'd changed spots so that she was now sitting in the chair and he kneeled nearby. Curiosity would not allow him to turn her conditions down.

When Ren reached his hand out, preparing to touch her thoughts, she visibly looked uncomfortable. Her chest rose in a sharp intake of air before slowly releasing.

Ren knew that the invasion would be uncomfortable and sometimes even painful, even though she was willingly allowing him in. The further and the longer he probed, the harder for her it would become, but her instructions were clear.

He was to delve into her past, her life. To see and to understand her father through her eyes. Ren wondered if this was her way of attempting to turn him from Snoke, but somehow he knew there was more to it than that.

He cleared his own mind of any further thoughts regarding the situation so that he could concentrate on finding the information he was looking for.

Whatever shield she had to stop him from getting into her mind showed no signs of stopping him now. It was easy to slip inside her deepest thoughts and somehow even easier to find the beginning of the memories she wished to share.

They were crisp and clear. More than he'd expected.

It wasn't hard to recognize Xalaina, even as a child of five. Her blue eyes wide and her blond hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail. Snoke stood before her, somehow healthier looking than he was now.

"Pathetic," he snarled striking the child to the barren ground. "Try again,"

Young Xalaina stood back up with a makeshift weapon in hand, tears brimming her eyes. "Please, I don't want to." She begged. Snoke growled and struck at her with a weapon of his own. The sound of the crack knocking his young daughter to the ground was sickening.

"Weakness will not be who you are. Stand up, fight. Prove to me you're not as worthless as I believe you are." Snoke waited for her to get up, a look of disgust twisting on his face as she lay there weeping.

Snoke strolled forward to stand closer to her. "I will not accept failure. Find the Force within yourself. Use it, control it." Out Snoke reached his hand, forcing himself into his daughter's mind. She wailed louder as he poked and probed, attempting to draw out a power within that didn't exist.

Ren could feel what she felt in the moment, the agony of her mind being torn open, the pain in her body from a day of relentless training.

The memory shifted, revealing an 8-year-old Xalaina. Her face harder, less innocent and afraid than the last, but still somehow smiling. Her eyes looking to another girl nearby, the two of them laughing, a sound he'd never heard from the woman he knew now.

"I envy you," Xalaina told her friend. Ren recalled the story Xalaina had told him. Of a friend she'd been allowed to grow close to only to be forced to kill. He knew where this memory would go. "Your power to use the Force, I wish I had it."

"You still could have it. For some, it's late blooming." Her friend sounded reassuring but doubtful.

"Maybe my father could just keep training you instead." The hopeful tone of her voice betrayed her fear. Even her friend frowned.

"We fight our final battle tomorrow. Our last test to see of I am ready to move on. If I win Snoke says he will be sending me out to do important things for him. If you win I will need more training. I could pretend to lose, then I could stay training with you a little longer."

Xalaina nodded in agreement. "Make it look really good though, or he'll know and get angry." The girls both smiled slyly at their plan, a plan doomed to fail.

Whatever lies Snoke had told them about the end of that fight, they were completely blind to his true intentions.

Ren watched the memory move forward and felt the flinch and gasp of the real Xalaina as the memory caused her pain.

Again 8-year-old Xalaina appeared, her face dirty and bloodied, a sword in her hand. Her friend lay on the ground in her attempt to feign defeat as Snoke stood by watching.

"Never leave an enemy alive or they will strike again. Kill her," Snoke ordered. Xalaina's head whipped to the side to gaze at her father in horror.

"She's not my enemy!" Xalaina argued.

"I said, kill her," Snoke growled.

Xalaina's eyes glanced between her father and her friend. Her hand tightening on the handle of her weapon tears brimming her eyes. "No," she refused.

"Need I remind you of the consequences for defying me." Snoke stepped toward her making Xalaina take a step backwards.

She cried while she was backed into an impossible choice. Tightening her jaw, a move she often did even now, Xalaina moved in toward the girl who had been her friend.

Realizing what was about to happen, the older girl made to force push Xalaina back only to have Snoke interfere giving Xalaina an opening. Ren felt her anguish and her desperation to just get it over with.

She grabbed her former friend and cut her throat before letting her go to hit the ground dead.

"You have no friends Xalaina. Sentiment causes unnecessary distractions. Such soft feelings enable others to use them against you, can make you vulnerable. Keep people close to you, but never allow yourself to become attached. In the end, even the closest friend can turn against you given the right motivation." Snoke smirked, satisfied with himself.

"I hate you," Xalaina whispered letting her blade hit the ground.

"Tough love Xalaina, I only want what is best for you." Snoke's words held no true feeling within them. "You defied me tonight, and that will no be tolerated." With a sweep of his hand, Xalaina was pulled off the ground and pinned to a rock wall.

She screamed for him to stop as he whipped her so hard it cut through her top stripping the flesh from her back. Five harsh lashings later and he stopped. Ren could already see old scars on her flesh before that memory disappeared.

Over and over again he watched as Xalaina grew older. Each year Snoke would force his way into her mind in an attempt to draw out any power within her, but of course, it never worked.

He watched as Snoke gave her praise only to strip it away with harsh words to shame her. Watched as he beat her when she defied him or even so much as questioned him.

He even beat her when she finally found a way to close her mind and he was no longer able to see inside her it. Ren felt every emotion she felt, ever lash of pain, of fear.

He moved through a world where an innocent child turned into a hardened shell of hate and secret yearning.

And then he saw her as she had been two weeks ago when she'd left him to go see her father. He watched as she refused her father's idea for her to conceive a child. He shivered when she was subjected to pain even Ren had yet to feel.

Ren saw her again going back to her father, her body no longer feeling the long lasting effects of the torture she'd endured the week before. He witnessed Snoke making it clear that Xalaina would conceive without Ren's knowledge, but what disturbed Ren the most was the lack of an answer Snoke gave when she asked what would happen to Ren.

When Xalaina had had enough, Ren was met with a vision of darkness, her mind closed. She slumped in the chair, sweat beading along her face and neck. Her breathing was shallow and rasping, her face pale and tired.

It took Ren a bit of time to take all the information he'd gathered and process it. He'd already known her life had been hard, but to feel what she felt was unnerving. So much so that his heart was beating wildly and he too found it hard to breathe.

Soon Xalaina passed out in the chair. Ren moved her to the bed and left her there so that he could take time for himself and think. He would have to wait for her to recover before he would find out her secondary price until then he had enough to ponder.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Xalaina rolled over in bed her stomach rolling from nausea. In a matter of minutes of becoming aware of her surroundings, she bolted up and into the bathroom to vomit.

The use of the Force within her mind had taken a toll. Not just the natural effects it could cause from prolonged exposure, but also the emotional baggage that joined it.

Old feelings of helplessness and disgust caused her to wretch once more.

It had been her own fault, she knew this, but it had been critical for Ren to see just what he was up against. She doubted it would change his mind on continuing to train with and fight for her father, but her reasons were of a different prospect.

The reality was that now that Snoke had it in his head to gain and train a Skywalker child, he would never give up on it. Whether the mother was Xalaina or not Snoke would make the option sound like a good idea to Ren, but at least this way Ren knew better.

It wasn't just that. She needed Ren to understand that her past was not just an exaggeration and that Snoke was indeed using him.

She hated having to open up her mind. She hated having him skim through her thoughts, but it needed to be done.

She lay panting on the bathroom floor wishing her stomach would settle. The next part she hoped Ren would agree to now that he knew the absolute truth, but it would seem he had left her alone in his room after his mind probing.

Hopefully, he would return soon. She needed to act on the second half of her plan as soon as possible. The sooner she could escape her father's clutches the better, but she knew she could not escape without Kylo Ren's help. She could only hope he'd agree to aid her.

XxX

She was laying on the bed with a cold washcloth across her forehead when she heard the bedroom door click open and then close. She looked at Ren who sat on the edge of the bed just out of her arms reach.

"What next?" He asked her, his mind clearly ridden with thoughts. She'd given him a lot to chew on.

"I need you to help me escape this planet. To get on a ship so I can get far from my father." There was no point in holding back her intentions and Ren didn't seem at all surprised.

"If I agree, you'll show me how to close my mind?"

"I'll have to unless you plan to come with me." Ren looked away from her and she knew what his answer was.

"It's too late," he said, his voice quiet.

Xalaina gave a half laugh. "It's never too late. I spent all my life with Snoke trying to turn me into something I didn't want to be, but even now I am not completely as he wished, and I don't mean my lack of the Force." She pursed her lips and sat up. "It is never too late useless you are dead. That's why we have choices. You're allowed to change your mind and see the fault in a bad choice."

"There is no turning back. Not for me," Ren responded shaking his head.

"Then I will spend the rest of this night teaching you what I know." What else could she do? She couldn't force him to go with her. "By morning we have to be ready to get me out of here. My father may expect me to attempt something, but I doubt he'll think me brazen enough to try it so soon."

Ren still did not look at her. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere is better than here. The more distance I can put between myself and him the better. This may be the last time you see me so you better be prepared to work hard with what I'm about to tell you."

"I doubt it will be the last time," Ren finally looked at her and seemed hopeful.

"Perhaps," she replied. "You do realize that in my absence my father will try to convince you that a child is a good idea and find some other woman to take my place."

"The thought has crossed my mind." He frowned. "I've no intentions on agreeing to such things."

"Then be wary of any woman who may show up at your doorstep offering her body to you, because if he doesn't tell you of his plan when I am gone, then he will try to trick you." Her warning was clearly unneeded.

"I've no use for another woman. I have other things that need my full attention." His reply made her smile, though she didn't quite know why. Maybe she was being selfish, but she enjoyed her private time with Ren and knew she would miss it.

"On to your training then," she suggested, their conversation becoming a little too personal for her comfort level.

Ren nodded and turned toward her. Xalaina had been thinking hard about how she could explain this to him and found it a most strenuous task. Now that she was in the moment, it was even harder to begin.

"When you use your Mind Probe to push open a person's thoughts you are usually looking for specific information or at the very least a glimpse at whatever is driving their current emotion. The basics of my block are to simply not think about anything." Ren blinked at her a couple of times.

Xalaina cleared her throat knowing that what she was saying sounded silly. "Look, when you are under duress, you tend to try and push the thoughts causing it back. So, in return, you end up thinking about them more. When you interrogate you ask questions to make it easier to find the answer because it causes the person you are questioning to think about it by trying not to think about it..." she rubbed her face in her hands. She sounded crazy.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say. It's like overthinking a situation. You try to stop thinking about it, but your emotions are running so wild you end up mulling over it more, causing it to become the forefront of your thoughts." Ren nodded and Xalaina felt a rush of relief.

"Exactly. The way I close my mind is simply by learning to change it. To calm inner thoughts no matter what and instead, think of nothing but darkness. What it feels like to be in total darkness, how it feels, how it looks. By filling my mind with nothing but a black void it gives the illusions that there is nothing to see."

Ren sat straighter. "An illusion of nothingness. So every time you've had your Mind Probed, it wasn't that you were blocking the Force, but tricking it, or rather the user behind it."

"Yes. It was hard at first, but once you learn to create that clear image of darkness and to think of nothing but that, then it becomes easier to keep doing so." Xalaina smiled. "Anyone knowing that the darkness was nothing more than a thought would easily be able to manipulate the Force around it to find what they are looking for, but because they think it's a block...,"

"There is a sort of genius to your madness," Ren replied with a grin.

Xalaina laughed, before growing serious once more. "I can't help you further than this. I can't test you to help you hone it." She sighed. "Even if you do manage to succeed, my father will know I taught you this. He'll be suspicious. What will you say to him?"

"I plan to tell him the truth..., mostly. If I give him the right amount of the truth he won't question me." Xalaina was glad Ren sounded confident in his assumption because she did not. Still, once she was gone Ren was on his own.

"He may send you to hunt me down. He knows none of his men are a challenge for me, but you are."

"Doubtful. With Luke Skywalker still out there and the Scavengers and the Resistance, he has enough for me to deal with than chasing you down." Ren stood.

"True," Xalaina bit her bottom lip.

"Do you have a plan of escape?" Ren asked as she joined him near the window.

"Pft. What do you take me for, an amateur? Of course I have a plan of action." Her smile returned. She was grateful that he was still planning to help her. He was her only hope.

 **Announcement!**

 **There will be no more chapters until after the new year. Christmas is too busy for me this year working 12-hour shifts. See you guys in January 2017! Hope you all have a Happy Holiday!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The compound turned quiet late into the evening. Many who had been working on projects around the place had taken to their private quarters. The only ones left awake were the troops patrolling and stationed around everywhere.

Xalaina stood at Ren's bedroom door, cracking it open a fraction to listen for signs of the troopers down the hall. She could hear them from time to time, yawning.

She glanced at Ren who was donning his usual attire. All that was left to put on was his mask. He looked up at her and between them there was an unspoken understanding. He couldn't disagree that she had to get away from there or die. Those were her only options.

She committed his face to memory as it may very well be the last time she'd ever see him. The thought left her feeling sad and alone. She'd enjoyed their time together even if it had been mostly solace and lust.

"It's almost time," Ren told her approaching with his helmet under his arm.

"It's imperative that you be careful not to be seen on the security cameras." She reminded him. They both knew he would face punishment if Snoke found out he helped her.

They had a clear plan. Xalaina would follow behind Ren in places the camera did not capture while he used his Mind Trick to force the guards to let them pass while forgetting they'd ever seen them. In places with cameras, she would fight her way through but Ren would meet her in another place once she's made it there. The path they'd chosen was a short distance from the Hanger where she would finally fight her way inside and steal a ship.

Ren would have to watch her fly off safely from a distance of course. They would have no last goodbye once they left his room. Once she was on the ship she would rush to the nearest planet which she already had a secondary plan waiting. One she'd had in place for years for just such an occasion.

The only part of the plan Ren was privy to was her initial escape from the compound. Everything else she'd kept secret in case he failed to keep his mind dark against her father. She didn't need Snoke knowing everything.

Ren was agitated with her lack of answers for her future endeavours. He assured her with extreme confidence that he would have no trouble keeping his mind blank against anyone. However, Xalaina would not give in and tell him any more than he needed to know.

The irritation his expression once held was gone and replaced with a firm look of determination. He was ready to fulfil his part of their bargain and she was ready to begin.

In a last moment of silence, Xalaina stepped forward and as though he'd been anticipating it they met in a mutual kiss. So different this one was from the others they shared. Gone was the hungry lust filled eagerness. Gone was the desperation to find themselves wrapped around each other. All that was left was a simple, soft but meaningful kiss.

It caught her off guard and apparently him as well. They broke free to stare at each other before Ren broke the silence. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked.

"Maybe," her voice sounded weak. Weaker than she was comfortable with. She cleared her throat. "Our destinies may one day cross paths again, but I fear that the man I see now will not be the same as the one I am leaving behind. Don't forget what I said Ren, it's never too late to choose a new path. Never too late to change your mind regarding the future."

She touched his face tracing the scar left behind from his battle with Rey. His jaw tightened once more as he nodded. He was ready.

Stepping back to the door, Ren put his mask on just as she opened it for them to leave.

XxX

So far so good. No guard stood a chance against Ren's Mind Trick. The hardest part was avoiding all security cameras. When their first intersection came where Ren was forced to go a different way she watched him go before turning the corner.

She couldn't take a chance that the guards knew to watch out for her or not. She walked toward them with intent to kill and so she did. She did her best to time it so that the surveillance was not directly on her. She had time to kill before it would catch her in the act.

As this place was not the First Orders main base of operation, a lot less was spent on it, making the system older and flawed.

When all lay dead around her, she hurried at a run. Ren was at their designated meeting point where they continued further onward. She could have gone with him but the path he took was filled with too many guards, too many chances for failure. The Hanger was in sight and soon they would part ways for good. Her chest clenched with anticipation.

Once they reached her next place of combat she would cease to see Kylo Ren. The thought did not make her feel good, not in the least. She cursed herself mentally and forced her attention back to the plan. She needed to keep her eyes on what was happening and her mind out of the gutter.

At last, she gave Ren one final look as they approached the split off. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her in return, but she gave him a rare, sincere smile and a thankful nod before heading toward the guards as quickly as possible. Taking them down she turned to her final destination.

XxX

The Hanger was almost empty, and those who were patrolling were easily hidden from. With a devious grin, she sprinted to the next hiding spot and then another. She was aiming for a small ship, one that would be fast and hard to target.

She had her eyes so focused on her objective toward the back that she failed to notice General Hux standing nearby.

"Xalaina!" His voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned toward him and without a second thought she walked his way. No one would interfere.

Hux had been gone for a long time on some mission for her father, why he was there now was a mystery and not of any concern to her.

She faced the man who she was once meant to marry, wondering if he even knew those plans had been cancelled. He certainly didn't seem alarmed, at least he didn't bother trying to apprehend her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice soft.

"Escaping," she replied a grin setting in before she decked the General so hard he hit the floor unconscious. She wouldn't kill him, it was unnecessary.

Now more than ever she had to hurry. She heard a shout but didn't bother to see who it was. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the ship she'd had her eyes on. Blaster shots erupted against the outside of the ship as the door closed.

Inside she fired it up. The ship continued to take damage from blasts as she lifted off the floor. She ignited the shield hoping they would not sustain too much damage before she reached space.

She fired the small blasters and damaged several ships in her way and scattered some of the troops that had assembled. Pushing the thruster forward she took a risk and zoomed toward freedom.

She hit some debris and the wing of another ship as she did so making the warning sounds inside her ship ring in her ears. She ignored the warnings and continued forward until she breached the hanger and soared upward.

There was no turning back now. She knew where she had to go and what she needed to do. The warning sounds stopped as the assault on the ship did, but only moments later a secondary sound rang. Behind were two ships with the intent to take her down.

Xalaina was prepared for this. She needn't try anything fancy and destroy them. She just needed to avoid them until she reached the surface of the next planet over.

Zig-zagging the best her ship could she managed to stay out of their crosshairs and avoid being shot down. They pursued her all the way into the atmosphere of her destination. She flew low aiming for the large body of water. When she was close enough she slammed her hand on the eject button.

She flew out of the cockpit leaving her ship to crash against the water's surface sending pieces flying in every direction. Unprepared, one of the ships following her was hit by debris and it too crashed.

The second ship had flown by overhead but was turning around. Pulling a mouthpiece she'd stolen days ago from her dress pocket, she placed it in her mouth and quickly cut her parachute allowing herself to fall into the water.

The sensors on the mouth apparatus lit up as it began to allow her to breathe. She needed to get as far from the crash as possible using the water as her cover until she was safe to travel on land.

Once on land she'd get her bearings and locate the ship she'd purchased here years ago and finally put it to good use.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The absence of Xalaina felt unnatural to Ren. Almost as much as leaving his old life behind him. He'd gotten used to having her around. He should not have grown so fond of her, but Ren did enjoy having someone around who understood things without question on the same level as himself.

Snoke had not been pleased that Xalaina had escaped, though to Ren's surprise and suspicion, Snoke didn't press him for the answers he thought he would. However, Snoke did not hold back his disappointment.

"I warned you not to try to make a friend of her, a warning you did not heed. Because of this, you were blinded by her true intentions. You of all people here spent the most time with her. In my absence, you even saw fit to take her as your lover." Snoke paused as if waiting for Ren to deny it, but he did not. "A mistake that cost us both." Snoke continued when Ren did not argue. "You'd think that after all the disappointment you faced already, that you would have known she would also disappoint you."

"She meant nothing to me. It was not something I expected to last. Finding Skywalker and the Scavenger are my priorities. Xalaina was just a way to pass time." Ren replied still continuing to stay collected.

Snoke had no reply, or rather he just kept it to himself.

Snoke didn't seem at all surprised that Xalaina took off, though he was certainly displeased. The morning after Xalaina's escape and Ren's brief personal meeting with Snoke, he called an assembly.

He stood on a platform for all to see, his hologram projecting to their other project sites throughout the Galaxy. Every First Order affiliate was briefed on how to handle this situation.

"No member of this Order will be given sanctuary for turning their backs on us, not even one of my own blood." Snoke's revelation about Xalaina's parentage brought everything to complete silence. It was an effective way for everyone to understand the consequences for deserting the First Order, no matter who they were. "She is a traitor and will be treated as such. A bounty is set on her head. She is to be killed on sight. Proof of the deed will be heavily rewarded. As my own blood, she is strong and well trained. She will not make her death an easy one." Snoke announced.

"We are on the edge of winning this war. On the very brink of bringing proper Order to the Galaxy. Above all else, your duty is to the main mission, but should you see this woman do not hesitate to destroy her before she can interfere with us." An image of Xalaina was displayed next to Snoke as he spoke.

With a hand gesture, Snoke motioned for Hux to take over. Ren cocked a grin beneath his helm at the ugly puffy bruise upon the Generals face. A gift, he had heard, that came from Xalaina.

Ren did not stick around to listen to whatever Hux was saying, instead he followed Snoke.

"What next?" Ren asked keeping his tone calm.

"We up our efforts to locate Luke Skywalker and that girl. I've gotten intel, but I've yet to look into it and see how reliable it is. When I know more, I'll send for you. Until then meditate, reflect on the errors made these past weeks. Tomorrow we skip combat and move on. Your powers have such great potential, we shall begin to see what you are truly capable of." Snoke stopped and waited for Ren's nod before both of them went separate ways.

Ren undressed the minute he got to his room and removed the Kyber Crystal Xalaina had given him, from its pouch. He had also collected the necessary components to assemble himself a new Lightsaber.

Sitting on the floor, crossing his legs and setting out all the pieces, Ren took a deep breath and began to concentrate, visualizing what he wanted to happen to the things in front of him. Needing them to come together.

In this moment Ren would need to make a choice, and he already knew what it would have to be.

XxX

Xalaina had dragged her sopping wet self through a lush forest as fast as she could. She had planned for an escape such as this, but never actually thought it would truly be needed. She was very happy she'd been prepared.

Looking up at the large trunks, Xalaina was able to locate the small parallel lines she'd marked on them that would lead her to where she'd hidden her ship.

It had been three years since she'd hidden it and she worried that it was seized up from just sitting around unused, or worse it would work and break down before she reached her destination. Those were the chances she was willing to take.

Continuing to follow the marks, she finally reached a cliff. Taking a deep breath, and crossing her fingers that no one had somehow found it, Xalaina began to climb the cliff upwards where a cave entrance hidden by overgrowth was waiting for her.

Having kicked off her shoes, the rocks tore at her feet making the climb painful, but her shoes would have been worse to leave on as they were soaked and slippery.

She made it up to the narrow edge and followed it closely around the edge till she was able to grab the vines and moss that grew down over the cave.

She squeezed herself behind them realizing the overgrowth was thicker than before making her struggle, but still she got in.

Inside, the small aircraft greeted her and she sighed in relief. Turning back to the cave entrance, Xalaina examined the vines. The ship wouldn't make it through them, not safely anyway. She had a hard time getting this old ship in there in the first place, she was not fully prepared to get it out.

Yet, it was her only option. Xalaina set to work pulling down as much moss and biting through as many vines as she could. The process taking much longer that she wanted, but it was all she could do. There was no turning back now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Xalaina didn't realize how big Space truly was until the moment she was in a hurry to actually get somewhere. Back when she travelled freely, she just chose a direction with no real time to get there, or goal to achieve once she arrived.

Now she had a place she needed to be and time was of the essence. She also had a goal. How she would reach that goal was another problem, but she had a few ideas.

There was no doubt in her mind, now more than ever, that her father and his Order needed to go. Who better to help her achieve that goal than the Resistance?

She wondered if Snoke would suspect she'd go running to his largest enemy. After all, Xalaina wasn't trained to be a team player, however, she was determined to do whatever she needed to do to see her father fall. If he underestimated her resolve he was a fool.

She did not see this as grovelling. She did not feel any wound to her pride.

She would proudly support and provide the Resistance with any and every last bit of information she knew about the First Order and her father. Any crack in their defences, every last planet she knew they had operations on. All the names of those who stood in the New Republic Senate who had joined the First Order and sold out their fellow Republicans.

Xalaina was not without knowledge, this she made sure of when she'd first been brought back to her Father. When he'd chosen to bar her from leaving the planet, when he'd sealed off her freedom. Before she became Ren's lover and even after it, she snooped behind the scenes. She listened to every ounce of gossip traded between both troops and high officials. She glimpsed computer screens and spied on any meetings she could.

A part of her wished she'd had chosen to become a spy for the Resistance long ago instead of turning a blind eye to the war that was happening over the Galaxy. She'd just wanted to separate herself from her past, but in doing so her talents had gone to waste.

She mused over what her father's expression might look like had she become that spy and he'd found out too late. She could have ripped him apart from the inside and he'd have been too blind to notice. After all, she was no longer of use to him, he had Ren.

Her marriage to General Hux could have brought her ever closer to more information. She'd have never put up such a fight over that marriage if she'd thought of the bigger outcome.

None of that mattered now. She could not turn back time, but still, the thought of such devastation from within caused her to smile.

Alone on her small, rattling ship, she had nothing better to do than plot her future and dream of what could have been.

At last, her ship slowed from its half working hyperdrive. She was surprised her ship had actually brought her the full jump in its condition. Luck was on her side.

Her luck might just change once she landed on Ecu'dar, a small slums planet located not far from Geonosis. Its population was sparse and it was mostly used for a pit stop. It was filled with delinquents, space pirates, traitors, thieves, murderers, but most importantly spies and informants. Just the kind of place a Resistance operative would be sent to keep an ear out for potentially vital information.

This is where Xalaina would need to watch her back while she executed her plan to locate someone from the Resistance who could bring her right to them. After all, she knew by the failure of Starkiller Base that the Resistance operated within the Ileenium System. Chances were they had moved, but there would be those who remained behind to continue spying, willing to die for the cause.

When Xalaina finally landed she did not worry about what would happen to her ship. After all, in a place like this, her ship would most likely get picked clean by pirate raiders before she'd get the chance to return.

She would deal with that situation when needed. She headed right for the core city, well if one could call the center of this dirt mound a city. It was known as Outreach, she had no idea why and didn't care.

Any currency she had on her she kept below her dress skirt to avoid pickpocketing. Anyone stupid enough to attempt to get up there would die a slow agonizing death.

She focused only on her destination and nothing to the shouts of dirty looking vendors that littered the tiny ally sized pathways. Her gaze rested on a Cantina establishment and she grinned.

Inside was packed wall to wall with people which was even better. Most didn't give her a second glance considering that she was currently just as shifty looking as the rest of them. She had not washed since her trek from the ocean to her hidden ship. Her dress was torn and matted with dirt. Her hair had dried in tangles, hanging stringy around her shoulders.

However, she did take note of all those that did take more than just a quick glance at her. Several took a double look which alerted her to the possibility they knew her. Not surprising if her father had put a bounty out for her. Still, she didn't react.

She went straight to the man behind the bar and waited for him to come and serve her. "I'm looking for the owner of this place," she told him.

"You're looking at him." He replied.

"Excellent." She smirked. "I'm looking for information." The man did not reply, but he leaned closer toward her. "I'm trying to find someone who can point me in the direction of the Resistance."

The man scowled, a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes told her he was worried about those around him. So far she'd been whispering low enough for only him to hear.

When his quickly shifting gaze returned to her, he eyed her up and down. "If I did support the Resistance, which I'm not saying I do, but hypothetically if I did, why should I trust you?" He titled his head and put his fist on the countertop as if that could intimidate her.

"You've no reason to trust me any more than anyone else seeking information, but whether you support the Resistance or not, I'm certain you can provide me with a name, a place even. After all, owning an establishment like this one you can't afford to turn anyone away and I'm sure you hear all kinds of talk, from all walks of life." Her grin held steadfast while his eyes once again swung to the side at the people around them.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." When he pushed off the bar top to walk away from her, Xalaina pursed her lips before clearing her throat.

"A pity. I would think General Leia Organa would like to know I'm pregnant with her son's child." The lie sounded odd and only reminded her of how she got into her current situation.

A deadly hush fell over the Cantina. Xalaina didn't care if the owner actually had the information, she knew that someone in the building would somehow relay it to the General.

Xalaina was relying on the morals of a woman she didn't know. She hoped beyond measure that Leia still loved her son and would want to meet Xalaina to find out the truth. It was her ticket into the Resistance and one that would possibly place a target on her back if there wasn't one there already.

That was a chance she was willing to take.

"Is that so?" The Owner had turned back around to stare her right in the eyes. A stare she matched with just as much intensity. "I'm sorry, you've come to the wrong place." His eyes darted away once more, only this time they seemed to settle on someone over her shoulder.

Xalaina did not react but waited for him to look back at her. "I guess I'll be leaving then," she said turning and walking for the door. She could feel so many eyes focused on her now.

She got to the door without incident. No one made a move to talk to her or even attack her. She opened the door and two things happened in the same moment when she took her single step out. The first was getting bumped sideways from what could have been a mistake, but the other was a blaster shot missing her head by a mere breath.

 **Note: Ecu'** dar **is not an actual Star Wars planet. I made it up. lol**

 **Thank You's**

 **Lokisprincess94: Your support means the world to me. I am ever happy that you are enjoying this fic!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ren placed his new Lightsaber on his hip clip as he prepared to leave the compound. Snoke seemed eager to move forward. He and Ren were getting ready to embark on a new mission. Ren's own men were being hailed home to join them.

It had been a while since Ren had seen his Knights. The ones who also trained under Luke but chose to follow Ren when he decided to join Snoke. They were loyal to him. They knew not to cross him. They'd been through much together since their betrayal against Skywalker.

Ren had departed from them to join Hux as Ren hunted down the map to Skywalker. His Knights going their own ways to follow similar rumors. None of them knowing which might be true, but Ren chased down the one connected to Lor San Tekka.

The information Ren had followed held truth, he wondered what his fellow Knights had encountered. He was eager to meet up with them. To find it what they'd learned. Now he was leaving with Snoke to regroup.

"You're power's grow with each passing day, but more training is yet needed," Snoke told Ren that morning before he announced their departure. Ren knew not where they were headed, but he followed without question.

He tried hard not to think of Xalaina. Whether or not she got away. He wondered if Snoke would share the news of her death if it ever came. Ren didn't dare ask, but still, he wondered.

Ren could feel eyes on him since the day of her escape. It would seem, though Snoke had not forcibly interrogated him, he at least decided to keep a closer eye on Kylo Ren. A fact that meant nothing to Ren. He knew his path, he would not stray.

Putting his helmet on, Ren left his quarters to meet with Snoke on his ship. The new journey began.

XxX

Xalaina had seconds to realize she was being hunted before the woman who had bumped into her, saving her life, grabbed Xalaina by the wrist and pulled her into a run.

Blast after blast ignited in their wake. The sound of engines revving made it clear a chase would occur.

As they passed the side of the Cantina, it's other exit swung open and out came five armed men to block their path. Xalaina asked no questioned. She immediately dropped to her knees to avoid the first one to swipe at her with his blade.

She swung her leg out knocking the first one down and was on her feet to grip the weapon of the second. She twirled, effectively ripping the blaster from his hands to land behind her and then snapping his neck like a twig.

The sound got her adrenaline pumping and her blood roaring. She slammed her foot down hard into the first man's throat caving in his windpipe. She did not stick around to listen as he choked to death. Instead, she turned to her partner.

The woman had picked up the blaster Xalaina had discarded and shot two of the remaining three. Behind them, the bikes were getting closer. Grabbing the sword the first man had, Xalaina threw it and easily struck the last man standing right through the gut.

"Run," the woman said taking off again. Xalaina wasn't finished. Grabbing the sword as she passed him, Xalaina gutted the final enemy before also running after her savour.

Xalaina knew her father might put a bounty on her head, but she didn't realize the word would have spread so quickly. She thought she'd at least have another day or two and she thought she'd be long gone once they realized she'd been there.

It was her turn to underestimate the reach her father held. She almost paid dearly for it.

Leave it to her father to bring out the cowardly bounty hunters who killed from afar. Wouldn't even give her the decency of a face to face battle. On the other hand, she understood this tactic, after all, she was very confident she'd have fought and killed anyone within arms reach of her if given the opportunity.

She ran as fast as she could. The woman with continued to lead them far from the blasts. They would not be fast enough to outrun the hover bikes Xalaina spotted kicking up dust behind them.

The bikes had no blasters to shoot with, but the driver certainly did. Catching up on the other woman's side, Xalaina was nudged sideways to turn down a very narrow, very trapped looking alleyway.

With quick, practiced fingers, the mystery woman entered numbers on a keypad opening a noisy rusty door and beckoning Xalaina inside. Inside the room was near pitch black and smelled of damp wood.

Around them lay crates. They were hiding out in a storage shed. Xalaina looked at the woman ready to question the idiocy of this hiding spot when her savior leant against one of the boxes and moved it over with a grunt.

Some floorboards beside Xalaina swung upwards, a hidden trap door became exposed. "Get in, hurry." The girl demanded.

Xalaina didn't argue, she descended into the darkness without regard for what might be below.

When her companion was inside the trap door, it shut. Xalaina kept moving downward and could hear the shuffle of the other woman doing the same. At the bottom, her feet hit cold water that came to rest up to her calfs.

"Sewers?" Xalaina asked.

"Yes. They branch off in all directions. They won't be able to follow a trail if we stick to the water. Stay close to me. I know the correct path that will get us out of here."

"Lead the way," Xalaina confirmed sticking close to her partner.

For a sewer, it didn't smell as bad as she thought it would. Could be an old system not used in years, which Xalaina hoped was the case. After all, she'd had enough of dirty places for one day.

She didn't dare speak as the walls vibrated their echoes. The only sound was the sloshing of water and their breathing. The woman with her was breathing heavier than Xalaina. She clearly did not have the endurance Xalaina did. This girl was not a fighter.

Perhaps she was a Resistance intelligence operatives. If that was the case, Xalaina was exactly where she needed to be.

The girl was right. The sewers led in many directions. Finding them would be difficult for those trying to follow.

In the silence, Xalaina was left to her thoughts. She'd almost died today. She'd allowed herself to become overconfident. There was no doubt in her mind that if this Resistance woman had not bumped her out of the way, Xalaina would be dead and every plan she had would never see the light.

Her father taught her that no matter what, you never owed anyone anything. That when given the choice to eradicate them, do it.

However, Xalaina had no wish to follow that path. One day she would repay this woman.

Reaching a ladder, Xalaina and her companion climbed back up and into the dim light cast down from the sun through the haze of the dusty atmosphere.

She could see mountains in the distance, it's peak covered in ash. The ground around them was hard packed dirt and rock. In the opposite direction, Xalaina could almost make out the outline of the city.

"Come on," the woman said continuing their journey onward.

"We've come this far and I don't even know your name." Xalaina pressed.

"Call me Puru." Whether that was her real name or not, it didn't matter to Xalaina. At least she had something to reference her by.

"I'm Xalaina."

"We're losing light. We've got to hurry." Puru's demeanor irritated Xalaina, but she bit her tongue on any snide remarks and followed. Just over the edge of the mountains was a ship that camouflaged well with the rocks surrounding it.

If Xalaina hadn't been walking right toward it, she might not have realized what it was. They boarded it without incident.

It was larger than the one Xalaina flew in on and obviously more advanced. Inside Xalaina took a seat next to Puru as she fired up the engine.

"So, you're with the Resistance I take it," Xalaina said relaxing in her seat.

"Not exactly. Like you I've been searching for them, I just took a more quiet route to get the information I was looking for." Puru shot Xalaina a sideways look of disapproval.

Xalaina shrugged. "I was looking for a faster result, and I got it." Her grin returned.

"Is there anything else you'd like to share. I mean, I did just save your life." The ship lifted off the ground as Puru spoke.

"The only information I plan to share is with the General." Her reply was curt and firm.

"You're lucky I saved you at all. You placed a large target on your back opening your mouth like that..., but then again you were already being hunted by the First Order, weren't you." It wasn't truly a question. Any idiot could see that it was a Bounty Hunter that had shot at her.

"You're observant., I'll give you that." With a smirk, Xalaina looked out the window. "I hope you know where you're going."

Puru scowled at Xalaina's change of topic. "How do I know I can trust you?" She demanded as if only now thinking of the consequences of her actions.

Xalaina sighed. "The same way I know I can trust you."

Silence hummed between them. How could this girl argue that? She couldn't and she didn't. Instead, the silence continued as they reached space. Resting her head back against the cushioned seat, Xalaina closed her eyes.

There was always a possibility Puru was working for the First Order and pretending to take her to the Resistance only to bring her back to Snoke for a more fitting punishment, but Xalaina was, at this point, too tired to care.

Her adrenaline rush was over and her energy was waning. It had been days since she'd gotten a good sleep and so she began to drift off sitting up in her seat.

She would need a good rest before seeing Leia. She needed a clear mind to approach the General. She had no idea how she would be received, or how things might end up.

She had no intentions of lying to the former Princess. It still remained to be seen if Xalaina would end up a prisoner, but it was a chance she was willing to take.

 **As always Thank You to everyone reading! I hope you are all enjoying the story! It always means so much to me to see the new follows/favorites and reviews. See you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

There was a chill in the wind that managed to find its way through Kylo Ren's thinner areas along his robes. This planet was not snow filled like Starkiller Base, however, the cold certainly seemed to equal it.

He didn't care for the weather. He preferred milder climates, but he did not complain. Snoke walked beside him over the Tarmac toward a facility that was very much newer than that of the last place.

Scanners scanned both men before the doors opened, Stormtroopers flanking either side of the door. His Master was quiet and had been for the majority of their trip.

The rest of the Knights of Ren were not there to greet them and Ren assumed they had not yet arrived. They continued on toward the very core of the facility, a room that had windows on all sides. Snoke stopped and looked out one. A few floors below Ren could see training in progress for the Troops. The room below was sectioned off and Ren assumed that the other windows viewed a different room.

"We have much to discuss," Snoke spoke up still staring straight ahead. Ren was reminded of Xalaina. "I was aware of your inability to find a balance between the light and dark. I knew you struggled to control the power you hold. I took you under my wing to help you achieve the greatness I knew was in you." Snoke paused. "I had never thought you would betray me."

"I have not." Kylo Ren replied, baffled.

"You let her get away," Snoke replied with a growl. "I cannot completely blame you. You are right, I trained her well. She can be very persuasive when she wants something, but the fact of the matter is that she is privy to information we do not need our enemies getting wind of."

"Doubtful she will go to our enemies, Master." Ren held back the uncertainty he felt.

"Don't underestimate her resolve to see me ruined." Snoke turned and walked across the room to look out the opposite window. Ren followed and viewed a room full of children, all looked to be below the age of eight. Each one taking turns stepping up blindfolded to fight off shots from small practice droids.

Ren stayed silent. "I assume she told you of my plans. What it was I wanted from her?"

"Yes," Ren replied. He saw no point to lie.

"I'll admit, I am the reason she is our enemy. Had I treated her differently growing up we would not be in the situation we are now. I learned the hard way that my heavy hand in her training is what makes her who she is today."

So she wasn't dead. Ren couldn't help but feel relief at the inkling.

"These children you see here are all Force Sensitives. Orphans so that they would be more open to training under me. I am their saviour, I have given them a purpose. Xalaina believed that her child would have been trained as she had, and for that, I have only myself to blame. I have since modified my methods. A child between yourself and her would have been a true gift." Snoke frowned.

"I've no desire to become a father, not with Xalaina nor any other woman." Ren put his foot down. That was one future he had no intentions of diving into.

"Think of the potential Ren. You are the last Skywalker able to carry on the bloodline. Your mother is unlikely to have any more children if she can even have any at all. The same goes for Luke Skywalker who never seemed interesting in following the path of fatherhood. It would be a shame to see that bloodline end. So much power, so much potential." Snoke spoke with a calm soothing tone. A tone meant to make Ren reconsider, but he would not.

"My main objective is to find my uncle and to stop him from resurrecting the true Jedi Order. Beyond that, I have no other plans." Kylo Ren knew saying no would only cause Snoke to continue with this chat. For now, Ren wished only to focus on his main objective.

"Finding Skywalker and eradicating him is a top priority. Perhaps we'll revisit this topic another time." Kylo Ren was happy to get away from the subject. "I am glad to see your priorities have not changed, considering your part in Xalaina's escape."

Ren did not reply. He felt tense though he did not physically show it. "You cannot think me a fool entirely. You may not have been seen, but I have no doubt you helped. When I first learned of your relationship with her, I worried that she might have turned you against me. A part of me wonders if she just might have." Snoke turned to Ren his eyes burning with suspicion.

"I see only two reasons you are still with me, you are plotting to turn on me from within or you managed to escape her conniving ways. My biggest concern is that the second option leaves me wondering why you aided her in running at all."

Ren swallowed but he had his answer. It always knew his answer. "It's true, I aided in her escape but not because I have joined her cause, but rather for the information she had that I wanted." Kylo Ren waited a second to see if he could read his Masters mood - he could not.

"She taught me to close my mind from those who would force themselves inside. That Scavenger pushed her way into my mind. She hadn't even begun to understand her power at the time and she had been strong enough to read my thoughts. I will not allow that to happen again. Xalaina's talent could prove useful for many things."

Kylo Ren saw the flash of anger in his Master's gaze. "For this trivial reason, you let her go, helped her." Even to that moment, it would appear Snoke was not 100% sure Ren had actually helped. His confession of the deed was not going over well, but Ren would face the consequences.

A low growl escaped Snoke's throat as he turned and walked several steps away. "Then this was her plan all along. Most likely from the moment I trapped her in the compound. Leading you along with a bite of something she knew would spark your interest. Your weakness is showing Ren. Manipulation can come in all forms."

Snoke's hand curled into a tight fist. Ren thought he might turn and make a swing at him, but Snoke did not. "What is done is done. We have things that need doing. Wait for the arrival of your Knights and when you are assembled, come to me." Snoke left, his anger lingering like a heavy cloud.

Ren turned his attention back to the training children below and pondered. Snoke seemed to be creating his own Jedi army. He would command quite a strong legion if he should succeed. They first needed to eliminate those already standing in their way, and afterwards, years from now as the children were still young, they would have an army no one would ever be able to resist. The Galaxy would no doubt belong to the First Order and they would reign supreme without contest.

He wondered if this was the secret Snoke was so desperate not to allow his enemies to find out. Did Xalaina already know about this? Was she really headed to the Resistance?

These were questions Kylo Ren had no answers to, but one thing was for certain. If Xalaina did know about this then she would come to stop it. This was not something she would choose to turn a blind eye to.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Xalaina woke as Puru's ship fell out of light speed. She had not been slain in her sleep and this gave Xalaina hope that Puru was who she said she was.

"Are we there?" Xalaina asked sitting up straight to look out at the planet they were descending toward.

"So I've been told," Puru replied.

"I hope your informant is a trustworthy one or we could be walking into a trap." Xalaina pursed her lips, squinting out the window looking for a sign that they were in dangerous territory - there was none.

"Probably more trustworthy than the ones you could have gotten opening your big mouth." Puru chided.

Xalaina shrugged and sat back in her seat. Hitting the atmosphere was rocky at first but smooth after a moment. Below them was a thriving, lush jungle filled terrain. As they got closer the ship's intercom flickered to life.

"We have eyes on you, state your name and the reason for arrival."

Whoever was on the com didn't bother introducing themselves. "I'm Puru Odessa, myself and another have come to see General Leia Organa."

There was silence that caused both women to hold their breaths.

"Fly South, you'll see a landing strip there. I'm glad you made it Puru." Puru smiled proudly, her informant clearly had sent word ahead.

XxX

They landed with ease and so far everything seemed legit, but Xalaina wouldn't let her guard down, not even when she finally got to meet the General. After all, technically she was in enemy territory simply by association. For all the Resistance knew, she was a spy.

Of course, most, if anyone here shouldn't even know who she was, but the truth had a way of coming out eventually and Xalaina always felt being truthful to begin with gave them fewer reasons to doubt you in the future.

When they departed the ship, they were greeted by a dark haired man. "Nice ship," he nodded behind them before stopping to give Xalaina a curious look.

Xalaina recognized the man as the one Ren had captured on Jakku. The one who had shot at Ren after he'd killed Lor San Tekka. When Xalaina had allowed herself to be captured she had been transported on the same ship as this pilot.

"You, you made it out alive. I wondered," his grin widened. "We didn't get to properly meet. I'm Poe, Poe Dameron." He extended his hand and Xalaina took it.

"Xalaina," she replied giving his hand a firm shake before letting go.

"I'm glad you made it out. Everything happened so fast, I didn't get the chance...," his apology was unnecessary and wasting her time.

"No need for that. You did the right thing." She replied waving off his words. "I have information for General Leia Organa." Xalaina pushed. She was bursting to get this over with.

"I'd also like a chance to meet the General." Puru piped up.

"Of course, follow me." Poe seemed more than eager to rally the newcomers. Xalaina was annoyed with Puru on her heels, but she'd bite her tongue for now.

Through a set of doors, they entered what seemed to be a mostly underground base. Probably hidden below the landscape to avoid obvious detection, despite the landing strip. However, it was possible that anyone not looking carefully might miss it.

Poe led them across the inner base to the back where three steps up led them to a door. He knocked and waited. A female voice ushered him in. "General, I have the newcomers and they'd like to speak with you."

When Poe opened the door fully both girls moved in. Xalaina eyed the former Princess and she was exactly as Xalaina imagined. Chin held high, posture straight and screaming with authority. Her face soft yet stern. Her years certainly painted her face, but not her spirit.

Leia looked them both over, but when she looked at Xalaina she did so with a look of familiarity. "Puru Odessa, I'm glad you made it. I was informed by Zeno of your impending arrival. My condolences. I knew your father, he was good man."

Puru gave a somber half smile and a polite nod. "Thank you. I want to offer my services to the Resistance. My father believed in you and your cause. In his honor, I'd like to help you come out on top."

"We can always use more help. Poe can take you to my fellow leaders and they can assess what best you can help us with." Leia smiled and waited until they had both left the room before her eyes came back to Xalaina.

For a moment there was a stare down before the General broke the silence. "I know who you are Xalaina," she said her tone cool and even. It held neither acceptance nor suspicion. It was hard to read just how she knew her or if she even really did know. Perhaps, she'd heard only word of the 'pregnant' woman.

"Then who am I?" Xalaina asked slightly fascinated by the game.

Instead of a straight reply, General Leia turned to her desk and pushed a button on an older model dashboard. Up popped an image of her father and his voice followed the image. "This message was sent out over many channels. There was no attempt to encrypt it."

Xalaina listened patiently to her father giving the command to have her killed. To not engage her and also to him admitting his parentage. She now knew how Bounty Hunters knew about her so fast. This must have been made shortly after her escape.

When the message ended and the image disappeared Leia sat down. "I assume you lied on Ecu'dar when you announced you were pregnant with my son's child."

"I did. I didn't know that my father had put out such a public message. I thought faking pregnancy within your family would get me to you before he managed to send anyone of note after me." Xalaina shrugged.

"But you do know my son," is wasn't a question. On the outside, Xalaina could tell that the General was attempting to stay calm, but she suspected that any information about her precious Ben was welcome news.

"My prior relationship with your son was what ended up in me having to flee for my life." This certainly perked up Leia as she straightened in her seat. "I'd rather not discuss the details, but I'm sure you'd like to know that Ren, or rather Ben helped me to escape."

She watched as Leia exhaled, she'd been holding her breath. Xalaina wondered what it might be like to be loved so unconditionally that every sliver of information on a wayward loved one was eagerly accepted.

"I'm not here about Ben, I'm here because I have more information about the First Order than your Resistance could ever dream of. Places, names, numbers, procedures. I can be the biggest asset your side needs." To Xalaina it seemed things were going decent, but she noted the small shift in the Generals posture once more.

"Those things are certainly welcome but, I have to express concern over your arrival. The all too public message made by your father and then your own public display in an attempt to find us. How do I know this isn't all a setup? That you are not a spy?" Xalaina sighed before rubbing her temple in irritation.

"You don't." She replied. "Everyone keeps posing the same question to me and yet how can I possibly answer it. There is no true way to prove myself to you. I give you a location you assume it's one I was given ahead of time to make myself look trustworthy. I name names and because some of them might have been people you knew you assume I'm trying to turn you against each other. It's a catch 22."

Her annoyance was showing, she knew, but this was the situation she most dreaded. If General Leia decided she didn't want to take a chance then her information will be worth very little and she would have done all this for nothing.

Xalaina hated wasting her time.

Leia seemed to be weighing what she'd said and perhaps thinking of her options. She was quiet for quite some time and Xalaina patiently waited, breathing down her irritation.

"You're right," Leia admitted with a sigh of her own. "If I were in your place and my intentions were genuine, I would also feel very frustrated. You placed yourself in a very dangerous spot coming here." She paused again. "I cannot completely give you my trust, but I can give you my ear."

It was an invitation to start talking and without hesitation, Xalaina began to talk about things she knew regarding her father's precious Order. After all, the Resistance were not as deceitful as The First Order. It's not like giving up her information will lead to an early death or lifetime imprisonment.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The days between her arrival at the Resistance base and the small reconnaissance sent out to check on how reliable her information was, seemed long. In that time Xalaina confined herself to a single room for most of her days.

The fact that most of the Galaxy had seen the message by her father almost guaranteed that a good amount of people, including rebels would know who she was. Though from the small time she spent walking through the base it seemed they either didn't care or actually hadn't seen the message.

Either way, Xalaina was in no hurry to do any sort of meet and greet. Instead, she waited for General Leia to come to her and express some sort of trust.

Xalaina couldn't blame the General for being cautious and until her team comes back from their mission, she probably would not be willing to allow Xalaina to join anyone on any of those plans.

But eventually, Xalaina hoped she would. She was not content to sit idly by forever. She wanted to help her father fall in all ways that she could. She was happy that she had been able to escape and bring her information to people who can make a difference, but she didn't plan to stop there.

She might not be the one to ultimately kill her father, but she was happy enough knowing she was behind the team that does.

Ren was another issue. He'd helped Xalaina escape, this was true, but beyond that, it was hard to say what might happen. When they meet again they may be enemies, but Xalaina wanted to be prepared for that.

She would train hard. All those years she'd spent running from her training, being idle while traveling the universe are over. She would return to training herself to be the warrior her father had been trying to mold her into, only this time she would be in total control.

If she should come face to face with Ren and they are indeed enemies she would not hold back. She would not hesitate. He will have chosen his path as she did hers.

There was a tightness in her stomach at the thought of Kylo Ren's death. She pushed aside the thought and went back to thinking of everything she knew.

While she'd been telling Leia her information, Xalaina had begun to remember other things that could be useful as well. So she began to ponder back on her life, on the places she'd seen in person or on some console screen. Trying to pull conversations from her mind that she might have overheard but at the time given no heed to. Every ounce of intel she could muster was more valuable that any thought of the future.

Now was not the time to think of what could be, but rather how to achieve it.

XxX

Leia sat looking over the paperwork in front of her. For some, it might seem overwhelming, but to her, it was a welcome distraction. It wasn't the usual office papers of course.

Maps of the systems throughout the Galaxy, of the planets themselves, sat rolled neatly in a basket on the floor while others lay open beneath some of the papers on her desk.

The paperwork was more research than anything. The information provided by Xalaina was making it easier to narrow down the many bases the First Order had. It gave a hint to which planets may be aiding them or captured by them. How far their reach truly was.

She'd been getting regular coded message back from the small team she'd sent out to scout some of the information. So far everything held up as Leia hoped it would.

There was something about Xalaina that seemed genuine, but also cold and calculating. She wasn't here to simply help them win this war. She wasn't here to save them. It was clear she had her own agenda. Leia was unsure if this agenda would work in the Resistance favour or not, but she couldn't condemn the girl after everything she'd brought them.

Some in the Resistance who had seen the intergalactic bounty announcement placed on Xalaina's had already expressed their concern to Leia. That she would be more trouble than she was worth.

Others refused to believe she was a victim and judged her solely based on the fact Xalaina was Snoke's daughter.

Leia couldn't judge her that way. Not when her own son worked for the First Order. Leia knew how manipulative Snoke could be. He preyed on Ben, feeding him lies and convincing him to turn on Luke, on his family.

Xalaina was shrouded in shadow, and Leia somewhat felt sorry for her regardless of not knowing anything about her on a personal level. Leia may not be as one with the Force as Luke, but she sometimes felt things. Speaking to Xalaina, Leia felt sadness and longing.

Leia wanted to ask more about Ben. How close had Xalaina been to him? How had he been acting? Had the death of his father changed his mind whatsoever? Leia had thousands of questions and held her tongue on them all.

No one in the Resistance knew what happened to Ben. Leia had kept it a secret. She'd hoped that he'd come back to them and when he did she didn't want judgement passed. The Dark Side was a strong seduction, perhaps even an addiction.

That's not to say anything Ben has done isn't his fault but as a mother, Leia just wanted him back. She wanted a second chance to make it right despite the wrongs he's done.

She was sure that Ben would feel his own turmoil and grief at his actions some day. She wondered if Xalaina might have been someone Ben would have opened up to.

Still, she couldn't ask. She didn't want to risk anyone finding out. Rey kept it quiet and even Finn promised to say nothing. Xalaina also promised to keep her lips sealed even though Leia hadn't even brought it up.

Lies and secrets. That was how she'd lost Ben to begin with. How it made him easier to be manipulated by Snoke, and here she was still keeping secrets.

Leia shook off the thoughts and looked back to the papers. She needed to concentrate.

XxX

The thought of tea was odd to Xalaina. A chat over tea seemed like something friends might do, not an informant and her General.

It had been a week and a half since Leia sent her team out regarding some information Xalaina had provided. They had returned. Despite keeping to herself in a room, for the most part, she also kept her eyes open and sometimes slipped from her room late at night to at least assess her situation.

Xalaina was not surprised to see the General at her room door only hours after the ship had returned, but she was surprised to receive a invite for tea so that they might have a discussion.

Xalaina watched everything around her as she followed General Leia back to her office. The desk had been cleared off and in its place was a platter adorned with a tea set. Xalaina sat in a chair opposite Leia while the General poured the piping hot beverage.

Xalaina added honey and milk and then lay the tea aside to cool. "I take it your team brought back good news." Xalaina began not enjoying the silence that had followed since Leia's invite.

"It did." She smiled. "But that's not why I invited you here. Tell me more about yourself."

Xalaina paused all thoughts to stare at the older woman. She evaluated her answers before deciding to avoid answering at all. "We can skip these pleasantries if all your hoping for is information regarding Ben."

Leia's expression did not change as she shook her head. "He is not here, you are. I can't help but wonder what happened to bring you here. Not just the final fight between yourself and your father but before then."

Xalaina had told Leia about Snoke's grand scheme to use both herself and Ren to produce a Force Sensitive child. She had not told her much else regarding her relationship with Snoke and she had no real desire to now. Only Ren knew how deep her scars ran and it would stay that way.

"Poe tells me you were captured alongside him during the raid on Jakku." Leia nudged her for information and Xalaina sighed in annoyance.

"I was. Up until only recently, no one had a clue who my parents were. They had no reason to. I was a thing my father kept close only because one day I might have worth. While Snoke decided what to do with me I was off wandering the Galaxy. Anything to stay far away, but unfortunately, he caught up with me by accident on Jakku. I chose to be captured only because it was my best option at the time." Xalaina shrugged.

"So his men didn't know who they captured?" Leia seemed surprised by this.

"Neither did Ren." Xalaina frowned. She always found it odd that her father hadn't at least told his pet about her, but then again her father, as of late, has proven to be unreadable in many things.

Leia paused to consider her words. "So Snoke doesn't hold him in as close a council as Ben believes." There was hope hanging on her tone.

"I am sure my father sugar coated it when he was forced to explain." Xalaina picked up her tea and began to sip it as she waited for another question. She'd enlighten the General at least a little on her curiosities.

"You said your father was waiting to find a use for you?" She clearly disapproved of Snoke's parenting.

"He did find a use for me, sort of. As a way of motivating his beloved Captian Hux to succeed in his mission to build a super weapon and target those who oppose the First Order, he promised Hux that he could marry me. I was a barter between men. It's of little matter now. All thoughts of a marriage to Hux disappeared when Snoke thought of his new plan to breed me." The disgust that appeared and disappeared on the General's face said it all.

Xalaina couldn't blame her. It was a very disturbing situation now that Xalaina had time to really think it over.

"He doesn't treat your son that way. He's manipulating him, yes, but he knows there is a limit to what he can get away with. Ben gets away with things I could never have dreamt of." Xalaina didn't know why she wanted to bring Leia some relief, she just did.

As much as Leia wanted Xalaina to believe this conversation wasn't about Ben, it really was. Even if it was only deep down subconsciously. The General lost her son and then her husband to the man her son had become. The Resistance was all she had left and hope.

"Do you think it's too late for him?" Leia gave in to her curiosities.

"It's never too late unless you are dead. I told him that before leaving. The choice is his, it always has been. There are times he shows signs of impatience and rebellion, but I wouldn't put my hopes in those moments. They were few and far between and usually fuelled by an event that caused him to be angry."

Leia nodded. "I'm glad you got away," the General reached across her desk and touched her hand to Xalaina's. Xalaina had the urge to haul away but resisted it. Instead, she looked the former princess in her beautiful brown eyes and exhaled a strange sigh of relief.

She'd never had anyone give her such an honest look before. She'd never had someone touch her with such a gentle reassuring gesture. It gave Xalaina a flood of emotion that for a moment told her she was going to be okay.

A loud frantic knock on the door interrupted the moment and Xalaina was glad for it. She pulled away from Leia's touch just as the door opened without permission.

"General, a ship has a flown in..., it's the Millennium Falcon!" Poe Dameron grinned from ear to ear as did Leia.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Xalaina followed Leia out of her office and then found herself among the crowd who were all rushing outside to greet the new arrivals.

Xalaina stood back. The Millennium Falcon had already landed but had yet to open its doors. Xalaina could see the back of Leia Organa's head now at the front of the gathering. The door to the ship opened creating a ramp for those inside to walk down from.

Three figures emerged. The Wookiee Xalaina knew was Chewbacca. The girl beside him Xalaina was assuming was the Scavenger, the one who'd given Kylo Ren his facial scar. Just behind them came a greying man. Xalaina had never met him before but she'd seen pictures stored in her father's database. The beard couldn't hide that fact that this was Luke Skywalker.

Xalaina was too far away to properly hear any conversation and to avoid any commotion she decided to stay where she was. Poe Dameron seemed to be fanboying over Skywalker while Leia embraced both the Wookiee and the girl.

A different male approached the gathering up front. He was handsome and dark of skin. His movements seemed struggled, but he didn't look to be in pain.

When Rei saw him she grinned wide and hugged him close to her. Xalaina could see the affection there, though not necessarily romantic. For the first time, Xalaina took note of Rei's youth.

How did a girl so young manage to beat Kylo Ren when she was so untrained? It was a mystery and a curiosity. Xalaina would love to battle the girl though she doubted that would happen anytime soon.

Slowly, parts of the crowd began to break apart and Xalaina cared not for meeting these three at that moment. She took her chance and left with a small group.

XxX

She successfully managed to avoid the newcomers. She also avoided her bedroom so she was harder to locate. She needed to think.

In all honesty, she never thought she'd meet Luke Skywalker. She expected she might see Rei, but not Ren's uncle, the last of the true Jedi.

She was unsure if this would complicated matters regarding the trust she'd been slowly trying to build or if it would help it. She needed to clear her thoughts, she needed a solid backup plan should things go South.

She'd felt so out of place since running from her father that she felt she had not been thinking with a clear head. That was something she needed to change.

Walking down a deserted hallway, Xalaina mapped out her surroundings in case she ever felt she needed to make a great escape. Her memory was quick to commit every detail to it.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind. There was no question they were talking to her. She turned to see the dark skinned man from earlier coming toward her. His approach did not seem threatening, even so, Xalaina kept her guard up. "You're her right?" He seemed excited when he finally reached her.

"Her?" Xalaina raised her eyebrow while he nodded.

"I heard about you. They told me you defected, like me." It took him a second of looking her over before he made a realization. "You're the girl who they caught on Jakku. You must have defected before I had." He took her hand shaking it with a grin plastered on his face. "I'm glad you escaped. It's great to not be the only one working for the other side now."

"You're the Stormtrooper." It dawned on Xalaina in that moment. It was strange how so many things had happened only to come together like this. Xalaina didn't believe in pre-ordained fate, but situations like this made a person at least question the possibility.

"Yeah," he nodded, his energy levels high. "Finn," he finally greeted her.

"Xalaina," she replied finally returning the handshake.

"Laney, this is great. We could use more...,"

"What did you call me?" Xalaina interrupted.

"Laney, like a Nickname."

"Don't call me that again," the familiarity of a nickname alarmed her. She was not used to people befriending her so easily. His demeanour made her want to grin like a fool and celebrate with him, but the thought seemed alien and therefore she rejected it.

She let go of his hand and straightened up reminding herself that she needed to be more aware.

"Finn?" To Xalaina's dismay, Rei popped around the corner in search of her friend. It would seem her success in avoiding everyone had ended.

"Rei. I found her." He beckoned his friend over to this awkward meet and greet. "Rei this is Laney,"

Before Xalaina could correct Finn again, Rei spoke.

"Snoke's daughter," she looked cautious as the two woman stared at each other. Finn was silent, his giddiness dead. there was no question that Rei had seen the announcement.

"Snoke's daughter?" He looked to Xalaina in confusion.

"Yes," Xalaina answered the question that Rei clearly already knew the answer to. There was an edge in the silence that passed between them all. "My parentage shouldn't have anything to do with who I am. I fled from my father, I was never part of his precious Order."

Xalaina knew the things that would be running through their minds and she hated to deal with this situation over and over, but it was inevitable. Judgement could come in many forms from different people.

"Snoke is the leader of our biggest threat, how do we know your not a spy?" Rei continued.

"You don't know, but the General has put her trust in me. Finn was raised from birth to be a killer, just like me and yet here he stands, a testament that people don't always have to be who they are trained to be. Why am I any different."

She could see the confliction playing on Rei's face. Finn, however, was quick to make his decision. "It's okay Laney, I know how hard it is to turn things around. The paranoia that follows you when you finally get away. The relief you feel, the fear of being judged if people knew the truth."

Finn gave her an understanding look. "The General says you've brought her a lot of useful information," Rei avoided dragging her trusts issues out further. Probably fearful she might offend her friend.

"I did and I'm still thinking of more. I've seen so many things, heard so many things." Xalaina was grateful that the tension had mostly dissipated. "Snoke was always very secretive, but he couldn't keep everything contained with so many working for him. I may not know everything, but I know enough."

"While I was away with Luke, Chewie has been doing some of his own reconnaissance. We've unearthed some information of our own. It just so happens that it corresponds with some of the information you've provided." Rei seemed to be going out on a limb and extending her own trust.

"How so?" Xalaina tilted her head, interested in what might be happening.

"It's best to have this conversation with the General. Her and Luke are going over everything now trying to piece it all together."

Xalaina nodded. What could they possibly have found out that could be this important?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The room she had followed Rei and Finn to was currently sparse of people. Luke, Leia and Chewbacca were already present and apparently waiting.

"Excellent. We're all here." Leia gave a half smile. "Luke, this is Xalaina."

Xalaina kept her expression neutral. She studied the older man as she approached and wondered if he might try to use his Jedi tricks on her. When he gave her a soft smile and nod she felt slightly relaxed.

Unlike Rei, Luke didn't bring up her parentage.

The Wookiee nearby spoke. Though Xalaina knew many languages, Wookiee was not among them. She'd never had a reason to learn it. It looked as though she was not the only one among them who did not understand as Finn looked to Rei for translation.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Wookiee." Xalaina replied once she realized Chewie had been speaking to her.

"He wants to know what you know about a small planet call Dumet. You mentioned it among the places you know your father frequents." Leia explained.

"Dumet was the place I grew up. The place Snoke trained me. At the time it was barren of intelligent life. All that was there was a small stone structure used as my home. Plenty of game there to hunt, though. Lush with nutritious sea life and plants during the warmer months but extremely harsh during the colder times of the year. I haven't been there since I was fourteen, but I do know he's been using it though I don't know what for."

She studied the group for signs that something was amiss. Why would they ask about that place of all places? She remembered her time there all too well. She spent many a night left on her own to fend for herself in her very early years. She'd almost frozen to death many a night, not to mention the wildlife she'd nearly gotten trampled by.

To 'toughen' her up. Snoke would leave her seemingly alone for days at a time without anything to aide her. She had to make her own weapons and traps. She had to rely on her own intelligence to stay alive.

Though she now knew that she hadn't been alone at all. Snoke had eyes on her during those times. Hidden cameras watching her every move. Accessing her capabilities and watching for any little thing that might mean she was Force Sensitive. Snoke had always been a fan of extreme circumstance to try and bring out her power.

"What's happening?" She asked knowing they didn't ask this without reason.

Again, Chewie spoke up. Xalaina waited for him to finish and for someone to translate. "Chewie has been there during his recent reconnaissance. Careful not to be spotted. He noted a large, extremely secure and heavily guarded facility," Luke said.

"It wasn't there when I was. I was all over that place as a girl. It has to be something he built once he took me off it." Xalaina frowned. She knew that the place she just escaped from was a lesser facility, and she knew there were better, more up-to-date ones out there. However, the fact that this one was built on Dumet gave her feelings of unease.

"Chewbacca wants to go back. Seeing as you're familiar with the place, we've discussed the possibility of taking you with us." Luke added.

"To see what he's up to there, I'll go." Xalaina was tired of sitting around. The chance to move forward against her father was a blessing. "But what makes you think there is anything happening there significant enough to waste time checking it out?

"Chewie noticed a lot of commotion. Ships coming and going. The security itself was enough to raise alarm." Rei piped up.

"So you believe this is their next large-scale base of operation?" Xalaina felt skeptical.

"We believe it's enough to at least get a closer look." Leia's eyes locked with Xalaina's.

"I've no ties to The First Order. I never officially did. I can't get you inside."

"Getting inside isn't a priority. Not until we at least know for sure it's a place worth infiltrating." Leia responded.

"Even so, it's risky. When I lived there Snoke had cameras watching me at all times. I figured out where some of them were but not all of them. Not to mention he could have added more or they may not even be in operation anymore. It's an awfully big risk on a hunch." The more she thought about, the less she wanted to go.

If they got caught, if they knew she was there they would do everything it took to eliminate her. She'd put the group in more danger than anything else. She could only protect herself against so much, and it sounded like this factory would have more than enough to deal with her and everyone else would end up collateral.

"I got a feeling about the place," Luke stepped forward, closer to Xalaina. "The Force calls me there. It's more than what it appears. I only glimpsed a small surveillance of it collected by Chewie but the pull to it is strong."

Xalaina held back a scowl. The Force would lead them into uncertain danger. It would lead her back to her father.

"The Force can't always be right," Xalaina noted.

"It hasn't led me astray yet." Luke grinned.

"Perhaps not you, but others...,". Xalaina bit her tongue on the rest of her response. Sometimes she felt like those who practiced the light side of the Force forget that the dark side is also part of the Force. For some their connection to it is a blessing and to others, it's an everyday struggle.

For a moment her thoughts drifted to Ren, and a part of her wished he was with her.

Luke and Leia both tensed, knowing to whom she was referring and why. Silence caught them all.

"Laney," Finn broke in. "We need to get ahead of the First Order. We can't just wait for them to pull out another super weapon. You're right, this could be nothing, but what if it isn't. I'd rather know for sure."

"Finn you can't go. You haven't healed up enough yet." Rei's concern lingered in her tone as her hand touched his arm.

"I'm ready. I don't want to wait around." Finn replied taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to fight, or die trying."

Xalaina admired his naive bravery. So ready to rush into battle.

Sighing and cursing herself mentally, Xalaina looked to Leia. "I'll go, but I want to make it clear that my presence if discovered, may get you all killed faster than if you'd left me here,"

"We'll take the risk." Luke's half smile returned before turning the discussion into their action plan.


End file.
